Instinct
by Litfreak89
Summary: Bill loves his daughter, but so does Hermione. Who can better care for the little girl after Fleur's untimely demise?
1. Regret

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: Another Weasley story...This one's not planned out at all. Hope you like it!  
_

* * *

Nothing. It had been almost a year since Bill Weasley had felt anything, and there was nothing he could do about it.

It was unfair, really. Unfair to Victoire. She never asked for a broken father. Never asked for her mother to be taken from her during childbirth. Fleur had been so excited about their daughter, had bought a wardrobe of frilly dresses and small dress robes, had decorated the baby's room. However, after she had…_died_…Bill had turned most of the day-to-day care of his daughter over to his mother. The little girl looked too much like her mother; the Veela blood was strong, and her blond hair and light eyes stared intently at him, as if accusing him of her being motherless.

He couldn't stand those eyes; they looked too much like Fleur's. Therefore, he did what any other single father should do: work himself crazy day and some nights. Victoire stayed with her grandparents while he worked. He made no excuses as to why he was never home; his parents seemed to understand. If he couldn't be found at Gringotts or out in the field on a job, he was at Shell Cottage, wrapped in a blanket that smelled like Fleur. His werewolf senses still picked up her honeysuckle perfume, the scent he had first noticed about her, even before the attack that had enhanced his sense of smell.

He loved his daughter; he truly did. However, he just couldn't bring himself to _feel_ that love, to enjoy the little girl, to bring her home and care for her like he should. Molly had tried to talk to him many times about his detachment from his only child, but he had just waved goodbye to his mother and father, kissed his daughter, and walked out the door.

Currently, however, Bill was lying naked in his bed, feeling the effects of the full moon outside. He hadn't been able stand the restraints of his clothes during a full moon since he had been attacked. Of course, hyper-sensitive senses and a taste for raw meat were two of the few side effects of his run-in with Greyback. He just preferred to forget about the other one or two.

Lying there, he thought about a conversation he had had with Charlie that morning at the cottage. His younger brother was the only one who could get more than a few words of greeting out of the eldest Weasley boy, and he used it to his advantage today.

"_When are you going to let her go, Bill?" Charlie had asked, looking around Bill's home._

_Bill's head had jerked up. "What the hell are you talking about, Charlie?"_

"_The fact that you've shut us all out for a fucking year. Or hey, maybe I'm talking about how your own daughter barely knows that you're her dad! You even know what her first word was?"_

"_I…uh…"_

"_You don't, do you? You've missed out on an entire year that you're not going to get back, and you don't care! You and Fleur fought for equality in this world; hell, you almost died for it! Now, you're letting your grief rule your everyday life!" Charlie's face was the infamous Weasley red by now, and Bill could tell that he was angry with his older brother._

"_What do you want me to do Chas? No, I don't know what Victoire's first word was; I missed her first steps, her first smile…Mate, she just…she needs better than me! I…I'm afraid I'll just hurt her!"_

_Charlie stopped. "Hurt her?"_

_Bill nodded. "Do you know just how many times I had to heal Fleur while she was alive, Chas? When I love someone, the wolf in me does too. Wolves mate for life, and my passion for Fleur's Veela blood showed through more than it should have many times. I hurt her unintentionally too many times to count, and I've hurt many men for looking at her the wrong way. I've had to restrain myself from killing them."_

"_But…the attack wasn't that bad…Greyback…"_

"_Got me deep enough to make sure that I have wolf instincts and senses. You know my senses are hyperactive, and I'm protective over those I love. The fact that Fleur had Veela blood just enhanced that even more. I'm afraid that if I let myself love my daughter like I should, I'll be just as protective; as her father, I'm supposed to be protective. However, as a werewolf-crazed protective father, I'd be dangerous."_

_Charlie shook his head. "No, Bill. You can control yourself! You do love Tori, and you could never hurt her! I've seen you with her…when you allow yourself to touch her. You hold her like she's the most precious gift you've ever been given. Don't deny yourself that." Bill's younger brother stood to go. "By the way, her first word was 'Daddy.' Hermione Granger made sure of that when she was around."_

Bill lay in bed that night and listened to the sounds flowing in from outside. Sounds of the ocean rushing up and washing away the sand on the beach. Sounds of seagulls flying around hunting food. He thought about what Charlie had told him that morning.

Hermione Granger had apparently taken up with his daughter, educating her about her father even when he wasn't worth the effort.

He sighed. He had to get back in his daughter's life. As much as he respected and loved his family, Hermione included, he couldn't leave his daughter's upbringing up to them any longer. She deserved a father, even if a mother was an impossibility. He drifted into a troubled sleep, vowing to take the next day off of work and go get his little girl.

* * *

Hermione Granger looked down at the little blonde girl in her arms, enjoying the way Victoire cuddled deeper into her embrace as Hermione rocked her back to sleep.

The smallest Weasley had taken an instant liking to Ron's ex-girlfriend, to the embarrassment of Hermione. She and Ron had broken up just a month before, two years after the end of the war. They had not begun dating immediately, as Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts to finish her NEWTS, and Ron had gone into auror training. Harry had surprised them all and had begun traveling the non-wizarding world, sending them both random gifts at all times of the year. Hermione had asked him about his decision when he had visited her at Hogwarts just before leaving. He had just shrugged.

"_England is the only country where I'm the 'Boy-Who-Lived.' I want to be somewhere that doesn't know who I am for a while. You need to be your own person a while, as does Ron. Live your lives, and I'll do the same."_

_Hermione had looked at her best friend. "What about Ginny?"_

"_What about her? I broke up with her before seventh year, and we just never reconnected. I need a life away from the Weasleys, Hermione, as much as I love them. They've been great, but they're not truly my family, and I can't keep pretending." He hugged Hermione, whispering in her ear, "I love you, Hermione. I'll write; I promise."_

"_Love you too. Be careful."_

"_Always. You know I plan my every step." He gave her a goofy grin._

"_Yeah, sure you do." Hermione slapped him on the arm._

"_Ouch! Another thing: You're a brilliant woman; don't settle for anything less than what you want and deserve. That includes a certain friend of ours."_

"_Harry! Don't talk about Ronald like that!"_

_Harry shook his head. "I love Ron, but I just think you move too fast for him. Just think about it, okay?"_

"Uncle Harry was right, wasn't he, Tori?" Hermione spoke to the sleeping girl. Ron hadn't wanted to believe that Hermione, just a year after finishing school, was already working directly for the director of her research department at St. Mungos. For all intents and purposes, Hermione was a healer, but she rarely saw patients. Her job was to research potions and their effects on humans. She also was continuously coming up with new potions, testing them whenever she had a chance.

Her director had heard great things about the young healer before she even left Hogwarts, and Healer Brianne Thompson had pulled many strings to get the "brightest witch of her generation" onto her team. She had been ecstatic to hear that she wanted to be a healer, and it could only help her program to have a third of the Golden Trio (the brilliant member, at that) in her research lab.

Hermione loved her job, and it showed. She flew through her training, and she was done in half the time as it took the other students. Thompson immediately recruited her, and Granger began presenting ideas the first day. The director knew she had not made a mistake.

Ron Weasley, however, was questioning Hermione constantly. They had begun their relationship just after Hermione's graduation, and for a while, it had worked wonderfully. Ron had taken it upon himself to gather a team of aurors to go to Australia to retrieve Hermione's parents while she was in school. He had improved in his spellwork enough to reverse the obliviation spell that Hermione had set upon her parents, and for that, she would be eternally grateful. Her parents had forgiven her, and they seemed to like Ron while she was dating him. However, her mother had seemed to see the same problem Harry had.

"_Love, are you happy?" Hermione was at her parents' for dinner. She stopped drying the bowl and turned to look at her mother._

"_Mum?"_

"_Well…you don't seem…happy. I can tell you love your job, and I know you love learning under Healer Thompson, but what about your relationship with Ron?"_

_Hermione looked determinedly at her Karen Granger. "Mum, my relationship with Ron has been wonderful for a year. He's a great guy and one of my best friends…"_

"_Is that why you're with him?" Karen countered her daughter._

"_What?"_

"_You're comfortable with Ron; he's your best friend. Harry's gone; you're out of school. You no longer have an excuse to see Ron every day. However, if you're dating him, if you're in a relationship, you two will see each other on a regular basis. Is that why you're with him?"_

_Hermione was turning red. "Mum! Why are you making my relationship with Ron seem like...like a safety net?! You're saying if the situation had been different and Ron had left, I'd have been with Harry?"_

"_I'm saying you don't seem content…in love. Honey, you've dated the boy for a whole year; I'm not rushing your relationship, but shouldn't some sort of deeper feelings have developed by now? However, if he's there out of comfort, there's no hope for that. You've taken this as far as it'll go." Karen looked contrite to have to tell her daughter this._

"_You're saying I don't love Ron?" Hermione was close to tears now._

"_I'm asking you. Do you?"_

"_I…" Hermione struggled for a moment, then she broke down. "Mum…I don't know what I'm doing!" She reached across the sink with wet hands and felt her mother's similarly damp hands cling to her t-shirt. _

_Karen held to her daughter. "Why cling to this relationship if you're not happy?"_

_Hermione was a mess. "I…I just can't stand it, Mum. I thought I'd fall in love with him; I mean, we're best friends! That's the basis for a strong relationship, right? But lately, every little thing he does gets on my nerves! We annoy the hell out of each other, and there's nothing we can do about that. It's like Hogwarts all over again!"_

"_Why don't you talk this out with him? Surely he sees this?"_

_By the end of the night, Hermione had agreed to talk to Ron. Two nights later, the two had gone their separate ways. At least, they were no longer dating._

Hermione stared at the little girl in her lap who had stolen her heart and berated her father. Bill Weasley was not the man she told Victoire about at bedtime each night, but she could not, in her own conscious, weave bad stories about the child's father. She deserved to have good memories of her daddy; who knew: maybe one day he'd grow some bollocks and take care of his little girl.

"Still up, you two?" Hermione heard a whisper behind her. She smiled, knowing who it was.

"Ron, go to bed. You have to be at work early in the morning."

The redhead sat down on the window seat in Victoire's room. "Yeah, well…I've gone on fewer hours than this. I have to stop sleeping here; I never go home anymore."

"Same here. The Burrow just draws people here, doesn't it?"

Ron nodded. He then looked down at his niece. "Poor thing. Bill needs to let Fleur go and realize he has a little girl to look after."

"Yeah. Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to bed."

Ron grinned. "Yes, Mum. Want her in bed?"

Hermione nodded. "Please." Ron picked the little girl up and placed her in her crib. The two walked to their rooms together: Ron to his and Hermione to Bill's old room.

Ron took Hermione's hand. "Sorry if I make it seem awkward around here."

"You don't, Ron. I shouldn't be here anyway. I just can't leave Victoire here pining after a man she doesn't even know when I'm the only one who can calm her."

"Maybe you should adopt her. Surely Bill would let you." Ron looked at his best friend.

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. "Possibly. I'll have to think on that and talk to Bill. 'Night, Ron."

"'Night, Hermione."

* * *

The next morning, the family was eating breakfast when Bill stomped into the kitchen unannounced.

Molly stood quickly, waving her oldest son to the table. He just shook his head as he bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

His mother looked at him confusedly. "What do you need then, son?"

"I want my little girl. I've been out of her life long enough."


	2. Forgiveness

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_(A/N: Sorry I dragged around on this chapter! It was hard to follow my last chapter, and I had trouble with this one. I hope you like it. Also, I'm sorry for the side-story mid-chapter...I got carried away...)  
_

* * *

Hermione was floored. She watched as Bill stomped in and demanded access to the daughter he hadn't acknowledged for almost a year. When his parents just sat motionless, Hermione decided to speak up.

"Oh, decided to be a father, have we?" She narrowed her eyes at the scarred Weasley. The long-haired man quickly turned to face her, surprised to have been called out on his neglectful attitude toward his daughter.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked, with no small amount of control in his voice. Hermione could tell his was trying to keep himself in check.

She stood and picked Victoire up out of her high chair. The little girl did not acknowledge her father's presence, but clung to her "Miney" instead, snuggling into her shoulder. Hermione chose not to shout at the ignorant man in front of her. The other Weasleys, which consisted of Molly, Arthur, and Ron (Ginny was in her own flat), just watched as Hermione stood up to Bill.

"You think you can just leave this little girl here for an entire year, let her acclimate herself to an environment where she is cared for both day and night. The closest thing to a father she knows is Arthur or one of her uncles, and Molly, Ginny, and I are playing Mum. Bill, I know you've been hurting, but my God, man! Grow up! You're not the only one!" She stopped and smelled the air a bit. "Victoire needs a change; I'll be right back." The angry brunette stalked out of the room, leaving a dining area of stunned Weasleys in her wake.

Bill looked at his mother. "What the hell was that?"

"I believe it was Hermione standing up to you," Ron spoke up from beside his father. Bill turned to his youngest brother. Ron continued, "I don't much blame her. She loves that little girl in there, as do I. We can't stand to see her call for you, mate, and not be able to tell her where you are, what you're doing. Thank Merlin she's not old enough to understand that you're not around! You're lucky she even knows she has a dad," Ron finished with a scowl.

"Ron, dear…"

Bill clenched his fists, but his face relaxed a bit. "No, Mum, he's right on this. Both he and Hermione are. I've been a shitty father, and that realization is what drove me to come get my daughter this morning. However, I shouldn't have pushed my way in here, demanding her. I never even considered her relationship with all of you."

"With Hermione." Arthur stated softly.

Bill moved to sit by his father. "What's that, Dad?"

"Of course, we all love Tori; she's our granddaughter and your brothers' and Ginny's niece. We can't help but love her; we've loved her since we heard she was going to be born. However, Hermione doesn't have that familial connection, yet she loves that little girl in there like she's her own. No offense, Bill, but just this morning, she had approached your mum and me about formally adopting Tori if you didn't think you were able to physically take care of her." Arthur stared at his son intently.

Bill's eyes widened. Hermione wanted to _adopt_ his little girl? The wolf in him stirred, and it wasn't happy. "She wanted to _what_?" he growled.

Molly tried to smooth the situation. "Bill, honey, she was just concerned! She didn't think you were able…"

"And you lot were just going to let her come in and _take_ my little girl?!"

"No, they weren't!" Bill jumped up when he heard the topic of their discussion behind him. Hermione was shooting daggers at him with her eyes while bouncing Victoire on her hip. His little girl was half-asleep with a worn doll wrapped in her arms. Hermione continued quietly. "Both Molly and Arthur convinced me that you would be back to take care of your daughter; I promised to give you six more months before discussing this with them again. Bill, she needs _parents_, or at least one full-time parent!"

"Aren't you working as a healer? How can you be a parent and a qualified, full-time healer?"

"I research. That means I make my own hours, which means I can be a parent! I'd spend more time with her than you do!" To emphasize her point, she held the little girl closer. Victoire unknowingly added salt to the wound by snuggling deeper into Hermione's embrace.

Bill knew the way to win an argument with Granger was simple: don't argue. _She should have gone into law_, he thought.

"Fine. As I was telling them before you walked back in, I've come to recompense. I want to be back in my daughter's life. I've hidden long enough. Fleur's not coming back; I've accepted that. However, it was painful to see her every day in my daughter's face. Now, I know that I have to love my daughter for her, not for her mother. I'm sorry for not thinking of all of your feelings when I burst up in here."

Hermione slowly walked up to the redhead. "I see what you're saying, Bill. You do know that it's not going to be that easy, though?"

"What's not?"

Molly spoke up. "Going from no children to suddenly taking care of a one-year-old; it'll be just like adopting a child. You'll have to learn your child, finding out what she likes and dislikes, what she can and can't have. You'll a have to figure out her schedule, know when she naps and when she eats. Bill, honey, it's not going to be easy, especially with your current work schedule."

Bill nodded. "Which is why I've put in for my vacation time. I have a month that's added up, so I can commit that to learning Victoire's schedule." He ran his hands through his long hair. "Bloody hell, I never thought I'd have to _learn_ my child after her first birthday!"

"Which you missed."

"What?"

Ron quietly stood and walked to the kitchen door. "You fucking missed your daughter's birthday, Bill," he whispered. "You were in a drunken stupor for a week. None of us could reach you unless we actually apparated out to Shell and made sure you hadn't killed yourself."

"I never…"

"You never cared, Bill." Ron turned to his parents and Hermione and said, "I need to get to work. See you Sunday."

Bill slumped back down in the chair he had been occupying. "Why is he so angry? I know I've screwed up, but…"

Hermione spoke up. "It's Harry, Bill. He's seen what deserting a child can do to a person. Luckily for Victoire, she has a family to spend time with and love her, but he doesn't see that. He sees Harry. He's never been able to understand how Harry was just left on the Dursleys' front steps as a baby, and he's never forgiven Dumbledore for that."

"Wow. I don't think I've ever thought of it that way." Bill looked beside him to where Hermione was holding a now-sleeping Victoire. "Could…could I?" he asked, holding his arms out.

Nodding slowly, Hermione gave the little girl over to her father. Bill took his daughter into his arms and smiled as she unconsciously moved closer to him in her sleep. He adjusted her to where her head was lying on his shoulder and sat back.

"Hermione, I…I just want to thank you first of all."

"Thank me?"

"For being there for Victoire. I know my family has been here, but you didn't have to. Thank you." He looked at the young healer.

Hermione swallowed. "It wasn't anything I planned on doing, Bill. I just really…"

Bill cut her off. "I know, Hermione, and I appreciate it. Also, it's obvious that she loves you. It would devastate her to change her routine so drastically, so if you wouldn't mind, could you pop over to Shell Cottage every few days, maybe even keep her if you're available, and I have to work?"

The brunette grinned. She had been afraid Bill would cut her out of the little girl's life. "I'd be honored."

* * *

Ron stalked out of the house, angry at his brother for being a prick (and a terrible father to boot), angry at Hermione for taking his apology so quickly, angry at his parents for looking past Bill's faults so easily…However, most of all, Ron Weasley was angry at none other than Harry Potter.

Harry had left him behind. All throughout school, the two had made plans; they didn't even sign up for different classes! Ron and Harry would join the Auror Academy, and Hermione would just excel at everything and become either a healer or a lawyer working her way up to Minister of Magic. However, on Harry's eighteenth birthday, Ron's best friend had thrown a curveball at him.

"_You're doing what?" Ron half-yelled at Harry, not quite understanding._

"_I'm leaving, Ron," Harry replied calmly. "I have to clear my head, and the only way I can do that properly is to get away." He sighed. "I have to go."_

_Ron sat down heavily on his bed at the Burrow. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all staying there until they figured out what they were doing with their lives. Hermione had already announced that she was going back to Hogwarts in September with Ginny and Luna, effectively putting off any relationship between him and his brunette best friend, as he had decided to begin auror training._

"_But…Harry…I…"_

"_Ron, we're adults. You'll be okay." Harry sat across from his best friend. "I need this; I need to straighten this shit out in my head, or I'll implode. You'll complete auror training, Hermione'll finish school, and you two will be amazing together. Trust me. You don't need me around all of the time."_

_Ron looked at Harry disbelievingly. "But it's always been...us." He narrowed his eyes. "You've already told Hermione, haven't you?" he said, thinking back to the girl's slumped shoulders that morning._

_Harry nodded. "She's not particularly happy, but she understands. I'm going, and you can either be happy for me, or you can pout and get mad." He stood. "What's it going to be, Ron?"_

_The redhead sighed and looked up at the boy he'd befriended on the Hogwarts Express eight years earlier. "I'll miss you, Harry."_

"_I'll be back, and I know you'll be here, Ron. You always are."_

Ron stomped to the toilet concealing the entrance to the Ministry. As he stood in line, he thought back to his conversation with Hermione one month earlier.

"_You miss him, don't you?" Hermione was feeding Victoire._

_Ron jerked his gaze from the fire. They had eaten dinner with his parents at the Burrow, and the rest of the family was napping at various places throughout the house. Hermione had volunteered to watch over the one-year-old, and Ron had decided to keep them company; however, he was instead lost in his own thoughts._

"_Who?"_

"_Harry, silly. You've been like this since he left two years ago. I catch you staring off into space at the oddest times, and it's gotten worse since his last letter." Hermione adjusted the baby where she could sleep more comfortably after her dinner._

_Ron shook his head. "Of course I miss him; he's my best friend. He's been gone for two fucking years! What…or who…is keeping him away for that long?"_

_Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Ron interrupted. "I mean, he knows no one in any other country! We're the two most important people in his life, barring Teddy. Couldn't he at least visit?"_

"_Ron…are you…jealous?"_

_He shrugged. "I just think Harry could be more considerate, that's all." Unbeknownst to Ron, this was just nights after Hermione's conversation with her mother, so his attitude toward their raven-haired best friend was giving Hermione the perfect opportunity to break things off with Ron…and open the idiot's eyes in the process._

"_Ron, do you love me?" she asked, echoing the question her mother had asked her just two nights earlier._

_His head jerked up. "What?" At her pointed gaze, he glanced nervously back to the fire. "What does that have to do with our discussion of Harry?"_

"_It's important; trust me. Do you love me? And look me in the eyes when you answer." Hermione stood and put the baby in her crib and walked back over to sit by her boyfriend._

_Ron sighed. "I do." He looked into her eyes, and her heart broke with the emotion mirrored there. "I love you, Hermione Granger, with everything in me."_

_Hermione smiled at him. "But not as the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with, right?" She almost laughed at the relief that cleared his bright blue eyes at her statement._

"_Are you angry?"_

"_Ron, I have been sitting around for days trying to figure out how to word this without damaging our friendship." She took his hand. "That means more to me than anything."_

_He nodded, then he sighed and stared back into the fire. Hermione decided to take a chance._

"_Is there someone else, Ron?" Hermione asked quietly. She sucked in a breath when he turned his head a bit, and she caught a glimpse of wetness trailing down his cheek. "Oh, Ron!" She grabbed her best friend and held him. "That idiot Potter…wait until I find him…"_

_Ron pulled back almost violently. "Potter? How…how did you…?" He looked panicked. _

_Hermione smiled sadly. "I wasn't called the brightest witch of our generation for nothing, Ron. The jealousy, the sad sighs, the way you talk about him for days after each letter…I miss him, but Ron, you're almost in pain without him. It's like he took a part of you when he left. Why don't you go try to find him?"_

_The redhead looked resigned. "He told me before he left that we, as in you and I, would be brilliant together. Hermione, he'd never look at me that way! This would freak him out! I've just somewhat come to terms with it myself!"_

"_Ron, he's Harry. Even if he doesn't feel the same, he needs to know. He won't judge you. In his own way, he loves you. You were his first friend; you'll always be special to him."_

_Ron shook his head. "But Hermione, the thing is, if he rejects me…it'll kill me."_

Ron finally made it up to his office and picked up his assignments for the day. He groaned when he realized that he was behind on his paperwork and that his supervisor had given him the entire day to catch up.

_This day just keeps getting better and better._ Ron grumbled to himself.

* * *

Hermione sat in her little alcove at the Burrow and pulled Victoire closer as she read _Little Red Riding Hood_ to the little girl. She leaned in and took in the smell that each baby has, that baby powder aroma that made her smile.

Bill stood back and watched the two. He felt like an arse, taking Victoire away from the young healer like this. She had watched the little girl grow for a year, just like the rest of his family had.

_No, I have to take her home! She's mine!_ He knew he was correct, that Victoire belonged at home with him. Bill had opened his home to Hermione; she was welcome any time she liked. He just needed this month to re-learn (_or learn for the first time_) his daughter.

"Hermione? I think we need to go; I have everything set up. Thank you for watching over Victoire for me."

Hermione looked up at the eldest Weasley brother and nodded slowly. She pressed a kiss to the little girl's temple and stood, putting the book into the bag she had prepared for her.

Victoire laughed as Hermione tickled her stomach. "I'll see you later, little one. You be good for Daddy, won't you?"

"Da-da-da…" Victoire babbled as she grabbed at Hermione's nose. Hermione handed her over to Bill, who regarded the brunette closely.

"Just remember, you're welcome at any time; just Floo. Also, we'll be here for Sunday dinners."

"And if you need me at all…" Hermione began.

"I'll call." Bill picked up Victoire's bag and moved to go outside past the wards. "Thank you again, Hermione."

"Bye, Victoire. I love you." She didn't begin to cry until she heard a faint _Miney! _just as the two apparated to Shell Cottage.


	3. Frustration

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Ron stared at his best friend. It had been only a week since Bill had taken Victoire away, and not a day had passed that Bill had not called the brunette across from Ron for help.

"Why do you keep going, love? He's going to keep using you as long as you let him."

Hermione glared at the youngest Weasley male. "I'm not going for him, Ron. I can't let him take care of my little girl if he doesn't know how," she huffed.

Ron snorted. "_Your_ little girl?"

His companion's eyes widened. "Well…she may as well have been. I cared for her long enough and know enough about her. Plus, I told Bill I'd be there any time he needed me."

"Bill doesn't need you at two a.m., Hermione. At least not to care for his daughter." Ron gave his friend a sly smile.

"Ron Weasley! How dare you insinuate something like that!"

"I didn't call you at two in the morning. My brother did."

Hermione smirked. "You have…"

"Oh no, love. I never had to call. You were always already there."

* * *

Bill stared at the mess that was his daughter. He had attempted to dress her for dinner at his parents', but his attempts had resulted in dismal failure.

Victoire was her normal, fussy self. She had been that way since leaving his mother's, or more specifically, Hermione. He could not deny that his daughter was much happier when the young healer was around, giving the small girl every ounce of her attention.

However, he hesitated to call her today. She had been amazing this week, coming over any time he had needed her. _Or rather, Victoire_, he thought. Hermione Granger loved his daughter, but he could not take advantage of those feelings. Plus, she would be at the Weasley dinner with Ron today.

_Ron…_Hermione's relationship with Bill's youngest brother had always baffled the eldest Weasley child. As the "wiser, older" brother, Bill had attempted to watch out for each of his younger siblings, and so far, he had not had much to worry about. Charlie was still single, but Bill suspected he kept the female population satisfied at the dragon reservation in Romania. He just didn't like to kiss and tell.

George, after grieving Fred, had been brought about by none other than Luna Lovegood, who had begun visiting him at the Burrow soon after the war. They were currently traveling around Africa hunting for some strange creature or another.

Percy had settled down with a co-worker of his at the Ministry named Beatrice, or Trixie, as George liked to call her. They had married just before Victoire's birth, and they were currently expecting twins.

Ginny had given up on Harry after it was obvious they would not work out. Although he had been out of touch with his family, even Bill knew that his little sister had been seeing Neville Longbottom while they both taught at Hogwarts, Neville teaching Herbology after Sprout had retired the year before and Ginny taking Madam Hooch's position at the same time.

However, Ron's relationship bothered him. It wasn't his choice in partners; he couldn't have chosen better. As Bill gathered Victoire's things, he considered just what it was that rubbed him the wrong way.

It suddenly hit him: Ron wasn't happy. He often looked like he was being forced to be with Hermione. Bill wondered how the young healer felt about the relationship, but the two still seemed close, so he figured they hadn't talked about Ron's feelings.

"Da-da-da…" Victoire babbled from her crib. He smiled; he had been ecstatic that Hermione had not only taught his daughter how to say "da-da," but she had also helped Victoire recognize his face. She truly did want the best for his daughter.

"What is it, Bluebell?" he asked, her nickname reflecting her bright blue eyes, remnant of her mother. "I know you're probably uncomfortable, but we'll have to get you to your Auntie Miney before any damage can be repaired."

At the sound of the brunette's name, Victoire perked up. She started babbling again, seemingly chanting, "Mine-y…Mine-y…Mine-y." Bill noticed this and his heart broke a bit. Was he wrong to deny Hermione the opportunity to raise his daughter? In another three weeks, he'd be right back at Gringotts and out in the field, and he'd be no closer to having that family that he'd been missing out on for over a year.

Picking up Victoire, he hurriedly grabbed her bag and secured his daughter to his front. Making his way to the Floo, he smiled sadly down at his daughter.

"Ready?"

"Miney!"

* * *

"Oh Merlin! Right there!" Hermione threw her head back and looked into her lover's eyes just before he reached down and kissed her. His cock paused at her entrance, teasing her just a bit too much; she took control and pushed back, quickly impaling herself.

"Gods, Granger. Who knew you were such a minx in the bedroom?"

"You wouldn't know, Weasley. We've never been together in a bedroom!" Hermione moaned as she felt her redheaded companion push more deeply into her, filling her completely.

Hermione was fully pressed into the wall with her knickers around her ankles and her skirt pushed up. This was quickly becoming a weekly (sometimes multi-weekly, if they both spent the night) occurrence with her current lover, but no one but the two in the small broom shed knew anything was going on.

As the redhead pounded her pussy, she quickly felt herself approaching her peak. Apparently, he did as well because he began moving fast and harder, pulling from his lover another lust-filled groan as she began to clench around him. Just as she began to come down from her high, Hermione's companion moaned and pushed deeply into her, filling her with his seed, thankful for the contraceptive spell she had remembered to cast on herself just as they had entered the shed behind the Weasley family home.

The two straightened up, and Hermione reached over and kissed her secret lover. "You go in first. They're expecting me later anyway."

Charlie Weasley nodded and kissed Hermione again, leaving the broom shed after making sure no one was lurking outside. The brunette apparated outside the family's wards just five minutes later and knocked on the door.

* * *

Bill Weasley's nose perked up at the familiar scent of…_Hermione_? When had he begun to notice that? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the aroma of parchment, various potion ingredients, lilac, and…_What?_

"Bill! You made it!" Charlie patted his brother on the back and crossed his eyes at Victoire, who was bouncing in her father's lap. "Gods, Bill, did you dress the poor thing in the dark?"

The elder Weasley snarled at his younger brother, but it wasn't for his comment about his fathering. The son-of-a-bitch smelled like Hermione! The wolf in Bill had felt threatened when he had detected the scent of the brunette on his brother; not only did he smell like _her_, he also had recently been very…_very_…close to her.

"I'm having trouble learning a few things, Chas," Bill clipped out. "I'd hoped Hermione would give me a hand when I got here. She usually is one of the first ones here; I didn't want to worry Mum."

"Miney!" Victoire giggled out as she caught sight of her savior behind Bill's youngest brother.

"Victoire! Oh my, look at you! Did Daddy let you dress yourself this morning, sweetheart?" Hermione laughed out. However, Bill wasn't laughing with her; he'd caught her scent when she had walked in the room with Ron, and she definitely was not with the youngest Weasley male any longer. At least not in _that_ way. Charlie had made her_ his_ just moments before walking in the door. Bill wondered if anyone else knew about this.

"Bill? You know I'm just taking the mickey, don't you? You're getting much better; I'm just going to take her down the hall and fix her up a bit."

When Hermione was gone, Bill decided that it was time for a few answers, at least from his baby brother. "So, Ron…How's it with you and Hermione? You don't feel hard at me for calling on her so much this week, do you?"

Ron leaned back and took a sip of his drink. "What Hermione does is her own business. We broke it off a little over a month ago; we're both okay being friends."

Bill looked closely at Ron, and he decided that while he was okay with being just friends with Hermione, his little brother was still not happy. "You should come out and stay a few days at the beach with me, Ron. Might do you a bit of good."

"You sure you don't just want me to come take care of your daughter?" _Ah…he's still pissed about all of that._

"Ron, leave Bill alone. He's trying, okay? You need to de-stress. Go spend a few days at Shell; maybe the tan will attract a few birds when you return." Charlie put his arm around his little brother.

Ron snorted. "This skin, tan? That'll be the day!" The three brothers laughed, knowing that Charlie was the only one in the family that could even think about getting a decent tan. Ron then looked at Bill. "I'll think about it. I have some vacation time in about a month; I might just take you up on that. I need to get away for a while."

"Good. Now, I need to go find my daughter and Hermione." Bill stood, his wolf side still wanting to attack Charlie when it caught her scent on him. He walked quickly from the room and went up the stairs until he heard a voice singing. Walking quietly into what his mother was using for Victoire's room (which just happened to be his old room), Bill spied Hermione sitting in the old rocker that was still in the room, rocking his daughter.

Victoire was as content as he had ever seen her, one arm wrapped around Hermione, and her other hand tangled up in the young healer's long brown tresses. Hermione had her head tilted back, and she was singing softly to the little girl. Bill didn't even recognize the song. _Must be muggle…_

His daughter asleep, Bill walked quietly over and removed her from Hermione's arms. Hermione jumped as the little girl was taken from her, but then smiled guiltily.

"Sorry. Old habits…"

"No trouble. I was just putting her in the crib here. Good time for her nap." Bill looked at Hermione closely. "Thank you for making her look presentable. I'll get the hang of all of this one day."

Hermione laughed softly. "It was no trouble. You truly are doing better." She went on to give him tips about how best to dress his little girl to make her look like an actual little girl, but once again, he was distracted by fighting for control. The wolf in him wanted to go downstairs and rip Charlie limb from limb, but at the same time, when he looked at Hermione…

_Curse Greyback! I don't know this girl that well! Surely I haven't allowed myself to attach myself to her this quickly!_ However, Bill had read up on werewolves, and he knew that once his wolf found a mate…_Shite!_ _It just can't happen. Obviously, even though the family doesn't know it yet, she's with Charlie. I can't just jump her and claim her while another man's scent is on her!_

_**But that's exactly the correct moment!**_ the wolf inside cried out. _**Show your brother that he can't encroach on your territory! Hermione Granger is yours!**_

Bill shook his head, trying to clear the voice out of his head. The object of his thoughts looked concerned.

"Bill? Are you okay? Go lie down; I'm sure you're exhausted."

"No, I'm fine. I think I just need to go get some water…possibly something to eat. You coming?"

Hermione turned back and looked at Victoire, who was sleeping easily. She cast a spell on the room, allowing them to hear her should she awake. "Yeah, I'm right behind you."

The two walked downstairs, and Bill immediately locked eyes with Charlie. His younger brother must have seen something threatening in Bill's eyes because his own widened and shot quickly to Hermione, who was oblivious to the whole exchange. Charlie ran his hand over his face, looking distressed. He looked back at his brother and mouthed, _Later?_ Bill nodded, and the matter was dropped for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Ron looked across the table at Hermione. Catching her eye, he motioned his head toward the back door. She nodded and finished off the last of her coffee. The two took advantage of the loud and crowded room and snuck out to the lake out back.

"I'm doing it, Hermione." Ron turned to look his best friend in the eye.

"Doing what?" asked Hermione confusedly.

Ron sighed. "I'm hunting him; going through records that I shouldn't be privy to, tracking down leads that are taking me nowhere, and following magical signatures that were left behind just to throw people off. Hermione, he doesn't want to be found."

"Of course he does, Ron. He's out there, hunting something that's unknown even to him. What if _you're_ that something, Ron?"

"If that's true, then why the fuck did he leave, Hermione?" Ron asked angrily. "I've been there for him! Sure, I've made mistakes, turned on him when he needed me most, but…I was scared. I've never been the bravest bloke, and when the fucking Boy-Who-Lived is your best friend, there are certain expectations that I wasn't sure I could live up to! Why doesn't he realize that I would do anything for him?"

Hermione grabbed him into a tight hug. "Ron Weasley, remember back in fourth year, the tournament?"

"Mmmhmmm," came the muffled reply through Hermione's hair.

"Sorry," she laughed softly, pulling back to look at Ron. "Even after you pulled your stunt, who was the one Harry had to rescue from the lake?"

"What?"

"Ron, what was the one thing Harry would miss the most? Or rather, whom?" She smirked at her idiot best friend.

"But that was eight years ago, Hermione! He's dated so many girls since…" Ron replied dejectedly.

"Who? Cho, if you can call that a date, and Ginny while in school. Remember, he took Ginny to all of the victory balls and galas at the Ministry after the war, even after they had officially broken up. Unless he's shagged girls all over the world, he's not looking for anyone like that."

Ron nodded. "I'll keep looking. I have vacation time in a month, and I'm going out of town. Maybe I can find something by then."

"I hope so. Ron, you deserve this; just remember that."


	4. Separation

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_A/N: Sorry…My love of Charlie/Hermione has shown through a bit, but this __**is**__ still Bill/Hermione. I'll get there! Just a note: none of my werewolf knowledge is based on anything published; it's all from my head, so if you want to correct me, know that it's not researched. I mean, come on; I'm talking __**werewolves**__ here…Let me have my fun!_

* * *

Bill was sitting in his favorite chair by the fire when his fireplace roared to life.

"Bill?" Charlie asked tentatively.

"Come on through, Chas," the older Weasley replied sullenly. In all honesty, he wasn't sure why he had resolved to talk to Charlie about his relationship with Hermione. It wasn't any of Bill's business.

_**But you need her!**_ the voice inside of him demanded.

_Not if it causes problems with Chas and Hermione, I don't,_ he thought. He'd only had the week prior to get to know Hermione Granger at all; it had not been enough time to fall in love. However, the wolf inside did not look for love; its desires were purely carnal. The worst part was that once a werewolf mated, it was until one or both of the mates passed on. Also, too many times in the cases of full werewolves, a non-were mate died at the hands of his or her were-mate. Fleur had had a taste of this particular blood lust, but luckily, he wasn't transformed enough to do a lot of damage.

Bill looked up as Charlie stepped out of the fireplace, thankful, as he sniffed the air, that Charlie had washed Hermione's scent off of him. _At least I might be able to focus!_

Charlie poured himself a drink and took a long pull before sitting down across from his brother. "What's bothering you, mate? You looked as if you could have run me through tonight at Mum and Dad's."

"How long have you been shagging Hermione?" Bill didn't know where the blunt question had come from, but he was thankful it had been asked. Charlie looked shocked.

"What makes you think I'm shagging Granger, Bill?"

Bill growled at Charlie's ignorance. "Gods, Chas, my sense of smell increased tenfold after my attack! I bloody smelled you two all over each other this afternoon! I thought Hermione herself had walked up behind me until I caught a whiff of dragon dung and pipe tobacco, both of which I easily identified belonging to you. So…" Bill posed the question again, "how long?"

"Since a couple of weeks after she and Ron broke it off. Three weeks maybe." Charlie narrowed his eyes. "Why the fuck do you care?"

Bill sighed. "Personally, mentally, _I_ don't. However, the wolf inside wanted to tear you apart this afternoon."

"And Hermione?"

"Let's not, okay Chas? I just wanted to warn you that I'm battling myself right now. You know what that means, right? That I'm responding to her like this?"

"You're claiming Hermione?" Charlie answered hesitantly.

Bill shook his head. "That's not an option. I, or Victoire and I, will be here at Shell Cottage, and Hermione's visits will be limited, if not stopped immediately, for her own safety. I'd stay away as well, if I were you."

Charlie looked worriedly at his brother. "Bill…"

"Bye, Charlie. My Floo will be turned off after you leave tonight, and the owl has been ordered to bring all mail here."

"You can't cut us off like that! Hermione loves that little girl like she's her own!"

Bill stood and growled once again. "Goodbye, Chas. I hurt Fleur because of this monster inside of me; I refuse to hurt you or Hermione. Leave; I'll let you know when it's safe to come back."

Charlie nodded and turned to leave, but before he left, Bill called out one more time.

"Chas, I don't know how serious you are about Hermione, but all I ask is that you don't tell her about this. I don't want her worrying for Victoire, and I don't want you two to even consider giving up something you two might have together just to make me happy. Bluebell and I are safe here, and I'll be at Sunday dinners at the Burrow on days Hermione has to work. But take care of her; she's a special lady."

Stepping through the Floo, Charlie shook his head. "You have no idea."

* * *

"I just don't understand, Ron. Why did he block me from his Floo?" Hermione was distraught. It had been two weeks since the Sunday Bill had determined that he could no longer be within lunging distance of Hermione Granger, and since that night, Hermione had not had access to Victoire. It made no sense.

Ron shook his head. Bill had not really talked to him last Sunday at the Burrow, but he could see that something was up. His brother had improved with his daughter, but according to everyone he'd talked to at his parents', Bill was going at it alone.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I've been out of touch for the last couple of weeks. Work has been hectic, and when I'm not on a case, I'm…well, I'm chasing down leads on Harry. I had no idea that Bill had blocked his Floo. Can't you apparate to Shell?"

Hermione shook her head. "His wards have been modified. Ron, he's keeping me out, and I don't know why!"

The redhead looked down into his cup of coffee. "So, you two haven't had a row of any kind? Bill's always been a hothead; all of us Weasleys can be when provoked, but that's just it: we have to be provoked. This doesn't make sense."

"Maybe he'll be at dinner on Sunday. Molly owled me yesterday to make sure I was coming, and I don't have to work. You said he was there last week?"

Ron nodded. "He was. He wasn't in the best of moods, but he was there for a bit. Only spoke to Dad, Mum, and myself. Didn't even look Charlie's way, and…"

Hermione held up her hand. "Wait. You said _Bill_ didn't speak to _Charlie_? But they're almost as close as Fred and George always were!"

"I know! Charlie moped around a bit, but he left immediately after dinner, as did Bill and Victoire. Shortest family dinner I've been to in a while."

The healer leaned back in her chair and thought for a moment. Why on earth would Bill be mad at her and Charlie, unless…? "But that doesn't make sense either…" she whispered.

Ron's eyes narrowed. "What doesn't make sense?"

Hermione realized she'd spoken her thoughts aloud. "Nothing; just brainstorming," she stammered.

"Liar," Ron smirked. "You know something! I can see the gears moving in that bushy head of yours!"

"Fine, but you're not going to like it…"

"Hit me, love." Ron widened his eyes, waiting on Hermione to continue.

She took a deep breath. "Since about two weeks after you and I broke up, I've, uh, taken on another lover."

"Another lover," Ron repeated monotonously.

"Yes, Ron, as in, I'm sleeping with someone, but it's not actually a _relationship_ at the moment. It's sort of a 'we'll take it when and where we can get it' type thing."

"So, do I know this bloke, and what does he have to do with Bill?"

Hermione ran her hands through her hair. "As for the second question, that's what doesn't make sense. However, you do know the guy. It's Charlie."

Ron stood quickly, drawing looks from other restaurant-goers. "_Charlie_? My brother Charlie? What the hell, Hermione?"

"Sit down!" Hermione hissed. Ron shyly looked around and sat back in his chair.

"My brother, Hermione? How the fuck did this come about?"

"Well, one weekend I was staying at the Burrow, and Charlie was there as well. He asked me how you and I were doing, I told him the truth, and things escalated from there."

Ron looked doubtful. "You began fucking my brother because you told him you weren't with me anymore?"

"Look, for both of us, it's a rebound thing, Ron! A way to get over one relationship and prepare ourselves for another! We know that we don't love each other, and I know that Charlie will never leave Romania for good. I'm happy with what we have for now." Hermione was trying to keep her voice low; the old ladies at the next table were having to strain to hear what she was trying to say.

"Fine, but what does this have to do with Bill?"

Hermione shrugged. "No clue, but isn't it strange that just after Charlie and I finished shag…ah…talking to each other at the last Sunday dinner I was at, Bill suddenly wants nothing to do with either of us? He somehow found out about it, and he's not happy!"

Ron lifted an eyebrow. "If that's the case, do you think Charlie knows about this?"

"I don't know. He came by Saturday night, but didn't stay long. He didn't say anything then."

"And I thought my life was fucked up! Gods, Hermione, maybe we should have just stayed together and worked something out!"

Hermione put her head in her hands. "You don't know how many times I've thought about it, Ron."

* * *

Bill was at a crossroads. On one hand, his relationship with his daughter had never been better. He was finally getting the hang of the fathering thing, and Victoire seemed ecstatic to see her daddy each and every morning. However, she was also more and more desperate to see her "Miney," and she wasn't the only one.

The eldest Weasley brother had no idea how the petite brunette had appealed herself to his inner wolf so quickly, but she obviously had. In less than a month, Bill found himself wanting to call her, to come see Victoire, of course, but to also come see _him_.

When he'd started back to work, he had taken his daughter to his mother, telling her that should Hermione stop by and have any dealings with his daughter, she needed to have her bathed for him before he returned. It would not bode well to have his daughter smelling like Hermione Granger when he was so on edge from not being around the young healer for so long.

Bill sighed and looked at the calendar on his wall. It had been almost a month since he had last seen the brunette, and he was feeling the effects. Ron was coming to spend a month with him next week, and he had offered to keep Victoire a couple of days out of the week to give Molly a break. This also ensured that Hermione could not just drop in and see her without him knowing about it.

Charlie had been extremely cold to Bill, but Bill preferred it that way for now. Obviously, the younger Weasley had taken great lengths to shower if he knew he would be seeing Bill, washing the scent of his lover off of him. They spoke few words at the few Sunday dinner Bill attended, and Charlie left immediately after the meal. The last dinner, he didn't even show up.

His secretary poked her head in. "Mr. Weasley? You have a visitor."

"Who is it, Gretchen?" Bill asked distractedly.

"It's a…" but she was cut off before she could finish. An angry Hermione Granger stalked through the door and turned.

"Thank you, Gretchen. I'll take it from here." With that, she shut the door.

Bill stood, already warring with his other self. "What the hell, Granger? Who said you could just barge in here…?"

"I didn't really ask you, did I Weasley?" Hermione fumed. "Just like I didn't ask to be cut out of your daughter's life. I'm not going to sneak around the Burrow to see Victoire, and even though he would, I'm not going to ask Ron to bring her to see me while he's keeping her next month! I want to know why the hell you're keeping your daughter away from me! What the hell did I do?" The girl, no, woman, looked close to tears.

"Hermione…it's…complicated. I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. I…"

"Was it because I've been sleeping with Charlie?" she blurted, then widened her eyes. She hadn't meant to let that go.

Bill growled slightly at the mention of her activities with his little brother. "I don't give a fuck what you do with my brother."

Looking at him intently, her eyes lost the surprised look and took on a more intense glare. "Really, now? Is that why you look like you could tear him apart, hmm?" Walking up to him, she asked, "Or do you want to do that to me? Why do you care so much, Bill? I want to know."

In fact, Hermione knew more than she was letting on. She, of course, had researched, and had found that werewolves need a mate, especially if they have a child. Also, she had found that once the were has found one, it's not up to the human side any longer; he must give in to his other nature, or the consequences could be dire. Thinking of this, she allowed the pheromones pouring from Bill to slowly envelope her, and as he moved toward her, her last coherent thought was a silent, wandless spell to lock and silence the room behind her.

Bill growled again as he approached her. "What about Charlie?"

"Charlie was just a fling for me, Bill. He knew it. He told me that _you_ needed me more, but I was so hurt that you were keeping Victoire from me…" However, she couldn't continue because Bill had pushed her back against the door and effectively shut her up by kissing her, forcing his tongue inside her mouth. Hermione moaned, knowing that although Bill needed this, she wouldn't have kicked this man out of her bed anyway.

Bill backed up suddenly. "We can't do this here. It could get…"

Hermione nodded. "Come on; my flat is in muggle London. I can apparate us."

"No; it'd be best if we were out at Shell. Let me go first and take down the wards, and you can follow in a couple of minutes." Bill quickly apparated out of the office, leaving everything behind. Hermione waited a couple of moments before following.

As soon as she appeared, Bill grabbed her and took them both up to his room, ripping off Hermione's clothes as he went. Once in the room, Bill threw the half-naked Hermione down onto the bed and jumped on top of her, kissing her neck before moving down her body. The brunette shuddered as she felt him reach her skirt; a growl reverberated up from his throat as he muttered, "This has to go." The piece of cloth was ripped off of her, leaving her in just her bra and panties.

"Bill…your clothes…"

"I'll get there. I'm taking care of you first; I don't know how this will end, love," Bill ground out. Hermione understood. Depending on how desperately Bill's wolf needed her, she could end up black and blue by the end of the night.

"Where's Victoire?"

Bill stopped at his daughter's name. Even when faced with the prospect of bodily harm, Hermione still cared about his daughter. "She's spending the night with Ginny. We have the place to ourselves," he commented.

He bent back down and resumed his ministrations, lightly biting Hermione's nipple through the fabric of her bra. She sucked in a breath as she felt Bill reach behind her and gently unclasp the undergarment, freeing her breasts for his viewing. A sound reminiscent of a purr sounded from his throat, and Bill dove in, sucking on her right nipple, sending waves of pleasure down through her body, driving her crazy with desire.

This was different than with Charlie; they had rarely had time for foreplay. It was usually just meet, fuck, and kiss goodbye. Even Ron had never taken this much time, although now Hermione knew why. Bill's caresses moved over to her left breast, and the intensity was just as strong here.

"Merlin, Bill. I…I need you now." The power of the impending coupling was driving Hermione insane. She knew it was his body preparing hers for what was to come, but she also felt as if she didn't have him _now_, she'd lose control of herself.

Bill smirked up at her. "We'll get there, love. Relax." Hermione watched his hair fall over his face as he kissed down her body once more, his tongue tracing her navel, finally landing on her underwear. He grabbed these with his teeth and pulled down, allowing her to kick them the rest of the way as he moved back to sample her core.

The moment he smelled her raw arousal, however, Bill was lost. Hermione was just waiting on this moment to come; she knew it was just a matter of time. Bill jumped up from the bed and ripped his shirt off, allowing buttons to fly everywhere. His pants were gone next, along with his underwear. Suddenly, he was back on top of her, his breathing heavy. Hermione's breathing, however, became shallow as she felt his hard member on her stomach, pulsing with each heartbeat.

Bill suddenly reached down and kissed her roughly, simultaneously moving so he could push himself inside her just as uncouthly. Hermione couldn't stop the scream that was forced into Bill's mouth as she felt his thick cock invade her. Bill took advantage of her open mouth and pushed his tongue inside, effectively silencing her.

His thrusts began slow, allowing her, unbelievably, to adjust to his girth, but they quickly began to speed up, taking her breath once again and requiring her to hold on to her lover for dear life. Bill buried his head into her neck, his hands up around her back and latched onto her shoulders as he pounded into her.

Hermione felt her orgasm building; the roughness of Bill's thrusts and the pheromones in the air were having an odd effect on her, and she couldn't seem to get enough of the wild man on top of her. She reached up and bit down on his ear just as she felt his teeth sink into her shoulder, effectively marking his territory.

A week ago, she would have been affronted to have been called someone's territory, but now, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. As she felt the blood from his bite run down her shoulder, she suddenly erupted in the strongest orgasm she had ever experienced, yelling out her lover's name as he continued to propel himself inside of her. At once, he tensed, and she felt strong spurts of his seed fill her. Bill collapsed on top of her, knocking the wind from her, but also giving her a strange sort of comfort.

Hermione ran her hand through his hair, and she traced the scars that marred his otherwise beautiful face. This man would be hers as long as she lived, however long that would be. She couldn't help but feel a shudder of excitement run through her. This was going to be a wild ride.

* * *

Halfway around the world in Juneau, Alaska, a raven-haired wizard packed up his belongings (again) and looked back at the small room in the hotel he had been living in the last few weeks. Juneau had been pleasant, and the people were amazing, but he needed some warmer temperatures.

_Or at least another warm body…_he thought. He sighed. That was one of the reasons he had left to begin with. He no longer fit into the world he loved so much…with the people he loved. However, the more he searched the globe, the lonelier he felt. He guessed it didn't help that he covered his magical signature everywhere he went, but damn it, he didn't want _their_ pity. The Weasleys, Hermione…Ron. They didn't understand anymore.

Harry Potter was on a mission, and this time, the presence of Hermione and Ron would only hinder him. He had to find the rest of himself, even though he somehow knew that his other half could only be found where he'd left it: in an old, ramshackle house held up by magic and little else.


	5. Bonding

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: Yeah, so I know Hermione is looking like a…a...ahem…slut, but it fits the story. Give the girl a break; Ron's gay, Charlie is a rebound, and Bill is just…sigh…Anyway! Enjoy! By the way, this chapter may focus more on Harry and Ron._

* * *

Hermione stretched, then winced, the past eight hours crashing back on her in waves. In all ways that mattered, she was no longer her own person; Bill Weasley had claimed her as his. _Many times,_ she smirked, thinking back to the previous night.

In a way, she felt guilty for running from Charlie straight to Bill, but the younger Weasley knew exactly what was going on. She thought about their conversation yesterday.

_Charlie had come over to pick up Hermione up for a quick dinner when the brunette had rounded on him._

"_Why has Bill cut me off, Charlie? I can't get through his Floo, and he's altered his wards. I haven't seen Victoire in weeks!" Hermione stood looking at the redhead with her hands on her hips._

_Charlie knew that he couldn't hold Hermione off any longer. He'd pushed her concerns to the side since that fateful night, but she wouldn't be thwarted again. He sighed. "Bill's working through some things right now, Hermione, and he doesn't need people at Shell."_

"_Then why can't he come here, and why is he missing every Weasley dinner I'm actually at? He's avoiding me, and from the sound of it, he's avoiding you as well!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "You know something."_

"_He asked me…"_

"_I don't give a shit what he asked you to do! He's pouting because we're together, isn't he?"_

_Charlie's eyebrows lifted. "Why would that make him mad?"_

_Hermione shrugged. "I haven't the foggiest, but that's the only thing that makes sense. Ever since you and I were together at the Burrow, he's been avoiding the two of us like the plague. Why is that?"_

_He sighed. "Fine. What do you know about werewolves and their mating habits, Hermione?"_

"_Well, I know that they mate for life…"_

_Charlie nodded. "That's true. After Fleur died, Bill has been subconsciously hunting for a new mate. He had no clue until his wolf found one for him and tried to attack the competition."_

_Hermione shook her head. "I don't understand."_

"_You're his bloody mate, Hermione!" Charlie ran his fingers through his hair. "He didn't realize it until I walked in the Burrow that day, and he smelled you on me. Bill told me that he almost tore me limb from limb without even thinking about it. And when you walked in…"_

"_What…?"_

_Charlie shook his head. "He had to keep control of other things. I went to Shell that night to talk things out with him, but he told me that he'd rather just avoid the two of us than to break us up. That's why you and I can't go over there, and that's why he avoids the two of us like the plague. Also, if you happen to see Victoire at Mum's, he has asked that she be bathed before he picks her up. You know…to get your scent off of her."_

_Hermione sat down heavily. "And will this ever go away?"_

"_No…not as far as I can tell." Charlie sat across from her. "How about this: you do what you do best and research this out. If you feel like you need to help Bill, I'll support you completely. If not, you do know you'll be giving up your rights to his little girl, don't you?"_

"_I know. Can we take a trip to Diagon Alley before dinner?"_

"_I wouldn't dream of going anywhere else."_

Hermione and Charlie had found that Bill would get weaker without a mate, even though his case of lycanthropy was not as severe as most. The two had talked, and Hermione had decided to do what was best, not only for Bill, but for his daughter as well.

Reaching out her hand, Hermione frowned as she felt Bill's side. It was cold. However, her frown didn't last long as she heard a peal of laughter from the living room. She jumped up and searched the room for some clothes.

_Well, shit. Bill destroyed all of my clothes last night!_ However, just as she was about to dig through his closet, the man in question poked his head in.

"I heard you moving about. Ginny ran by your house for me and picked up a couple of things. Here," he said, holding out a small duffle bag. She smiled her thanks, and Bill blushed a bit, backing out of the doorway. Hermione looked in the mirror at her state of undress and grinned. It truly was the wolf that had taken her last night, at least the first couple of times.

Eventually, Bill had shown back through and the lovemaking had taken a turn for the more gentle, and Hermione couldn't have been more pleased. Looking closer, she examined the mark on her neck; it was healing already, but she knew without asking that it would scar. She was not only a healer, but she knew that the mark had been placed there by a magic older than she or Bill could imagine. That mark showed the world that she was officially Bill Weasley's.

When she finally emerged from Bill's bedroom, Ginny looked up from where she was playing with Victoire on the floor.

"So…someone finally decided to join the land of the living, eh?" The grinning redhead beamed at her closest female friend.

Hermione ignored Ginny and headed straight for the small girl attempting to build a tower of blocks. "Tori! How's my little girl?"

Victoire, who had not noticed Hermione until now, squealed as she took in the brunette. "Miney!" Hermione picked up the toddler and held her close, spinner her around.

"I've missed you so much! I'm going to lock you up where your daddy can never keep you away from me again!"

Ginny moved Hermione's neckline back and muttered, "Looks like you'll be around for plenty long enough, 'Mione. Bill got you good there, didn't he? Is this what I think it is?"

Hermione sighed. "It is," she replied, keeping a bright smile on her face for the little girl. "Where is your dad, anyway?"

"In the kitchen, slaving away, making breakfast for his three favorite girls," a deep voice echoed from the other side of the house. "Can't have you hungry, can I?"

"I'm sure Hermione's starving after the night it looks as if you two had!" Ginny got out before the brunette slapped her arm.

The three made their way to the small dining area, and Hermione sat Victoire down in her seat. Bill was just finishing placing the food on the table; he looked at Ginny.

"That's good because I made plenty. Hermione, do you have to go in today?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's Saturday; it's rare that I work on Saturdays. I have tomorrow off as well."

Bill grinned. "Good. Ginny?"

She looked between the two. "Oh, um, yeah, I have plans today. I'll be leaving just after breakfast."

Hermione frowned. "Plans?" Then she grinned. "Plans with a certain professor?"

Ginny turned red. "Gods, does everyone know?"

"What's there to be ashamed about? Neville's a great guy!" Bill sat down with his cup of coffee and leaned over to pick up the cream.

"That he is, Ginny." Hermione was busy feeding Victoire her oatmeal.

Ginny began to say something, but then she just nodded. "We just wanted to keep things quiet a while."

Breakfast went quickly, and Ginny finally kissed Victoire goodbye, telling Hermione she'd be in touch. Immediately after the distinctive _pop_ of apparation, Hermione and Bill let out a huge breath.

"Boy, was that awkward!" Hermione laughed.

Bill ran his hand through his hair. "You have no idea! I'd forgotten that Ginny was bringing Bluebell over so early and that I'd promised her breakfast. That girl goes for free food wherever she can get it!" He narrowed his eyes at his companion. "You okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Go to the bedroom. I'll be right there." Bill picked up Victoire and went to put her down for her nap; apparently, Ginny had gotten her up pretty early. He walked into the bedroom behind Hermione.

"What is it, Bill? We can't go back on what we did last night." Hermione looked nervous.

Bill cocked his head, and then his features cleared. "No! That's not what this is about. I'm shocked that you went through with this at all, Hermione, but I'm grateful. I know you did it for Bluebell, but I…I can never repay you, except by possibly being the best husband I can be for you. It's not going to be easy on you; you know that, right?"

Hermione nodded. "I've read, and believe it or not, I talked to Fleur. She confided in me quite a bit."

"Did she?" Bill sighed. "Well, good; I'm glad she talked to someone about everything. So you know what you're getting into, then. Did you happen to look in the mirror this morning?"

"I did, but I just noticed this," she said, indicating her marking.

Bill nodded. "Do me a favor and take your clothes off, and look again. See what you're truly getting into."

Confused, Hermione slowly took her shirt off, then her pants. What she saw shocked her to her core. Dark bruises marred her skin, making her look as if she had been beat. She turned, and the bruising continued on her back. She looked at the man in the room with her. "Bill?"

"I've become very proficient in healing charms, love, and you're going to need them. Especially around a full moon. I don't turn into a full werewolf, but I do have the temperament, and I do tend to lose my mind when it comes to mating sometimes. Can you handle this?"

Thinking back on the previous night, Hermione found herself nodding. "I can, Bill. I made a promise to be here for you and Tori, and I'm going to be here."

Bill walked up behind the brunette, placing kisses on the bruise on her neck. A shudder racked her body. "Can you keep up with my wolf, Hermione?" he asked throatily.

In the mirror, Hermione's reflection shot Bill a feral grin, causing his blood to run hot and a growl to rumble from his chest. The two hoped Victoire slept for a good, long while.

* * *

Ron slammed his hand down on his desk. _Another dead end!_ This time, he'd lost Harry in Alaska, but the difference this time was that he'd been only hours from him. The auror he'd asked to check out the hotel where he'd tracked his best friend's signature had returned half-frozen and repentant.

"_Sorry, Auror Weasley. The town was void of any active magic once I got there. There was a bit of residual magic in the hotel, but I couldn't track it. It's like your target tried to erase any sign that he'd been there at all._

_Ron had nodded. "No problems. Thanks for this, Tucker." The rookie had saluted and turned to go. "And Tuck?"_

"_Yes sir?"_

"_No one needs to know about this, okay?"_

_Auror Randy Tucker saluted once again to his superior. "Yes sir."_

Ron had moved up quickly since he'd join the aurors at eighteen. He was already squad leader, and Shacklebolt was already talking about moving him up to team leader. However, until he found Harry, he didn't care what they did with him.

The redhead laid his head down on his desk. Today was the last day he had to be in the office for an entire month; he was headed out to Shell Cottage after work. His bag was already packed and under his desk.

Ron sighed and returned to his paperwork, finishing up what needed to be done quickly before walking down the hall to turn everything in to his boss. Just as he was handing the last of his reports in, his team leader called his name.

"Yes sir?"

Gerard Plummer strode to the younger man's side. "You're a smart guy, Weasley. Brilliant strategist. However, these last few weeks, you've been distracted. Enjoy your time off and clear your head. Figure yourself out, won't you?"

Ron nodded. "Yes sir. I'll do my best." The two shook hands, and Ron walked out of the Ministry and prepared to apparate to Shell Cottage. Bill had owled him the day before and let him know that the wards would be sure to let him in while the Floo would still be closed.

_That idiot needs to get over himself and let Hermione see Tori. I'd hate to see what she does to him next time she sees him! _Ron laughed at the thought. However, as he walked into the small cottage a few minutes later, his face was laugh-worthy.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

Ron had walked in on the two cooking dinner, but the vegetables had been forgotten in favor of more…_enjoyable_…activities. Victoire was entertaining herself just feet away, not paying any attention to the taller people in the room.

Hermione jerked back from Bill, or as far as she could. Her legs were wrapped around the elder Weasley while she sat on the counter and played with his hair. Bill was more focused on her neck, as if he hadn't spent hours the night before and that morning tasting all he could.

"Ron? What are…?"

Bill's eyes widened. "Ron! Mate, it's Saturday, isn't it?" He looked at Hermione. "Remember, Ron's staying with me for a month, right?"

Hermione's hand met her forehead. "I've totally lost track of my days! We talked about this just two days ago!"

Victoire chose this moment to locate her Uncle Ron. "Wonnie!" she cried, holding up her arms.

Ron grinned at his niece, but he sent a look to his brother and best friend, promising to talk to them later. "Hey, Tor! How's my best girl?"

The little girl babbled on, none of them knowing exactly what was coming out of her mouth. Bill and Hermione hurriedly finished dinner, and soon the three (plus Victoire in her high chair) were sitting down to a nice meal. Ron watched the two carefully.

Hermione, just as she did at breakfast, automatically leaned over to help Victoire eat her mashed potatoes and allowed Bill to eat first. Once Bill finished, he took over feeding his daughter, never having to say a word about it. Ron finally couldn't take any more.

"Okay, you two. What the hell is going on? I'm confused." Ron put his head in his hands.

Hermione reached over and grabbed one of his hands comfortingly. "Ron, love, don't worry. This is a new development for us as well."

"Doesn't look like it," he mumbled.

Bill spoke up. "Don't blame me. All I know is that this little witch here burst into my office yesterday and basically forced herself upon me!"

"Mione?"

"Bill Weasley, that's a lie!" Hermione frowned at the elder Weasley before turning back to her friend. She explained what had gone on for the past two days (leaving out some obvious details). Ron soon understood Bill's foul mood and his distance from Hermione and Charlie.

"So, you're living here now or something?"

Hermione paused at this. "Well, no, I…" She looked at Bill.

"Love, it's up to you, but you know what the consequences of you not coming back are." Bill pushed his food around on his plate. Hermione understood; she had promised not to leave him behind. He told her that he'd never ask her to quit her job as long as she was willing to be in his bed each and every night.

The girl looked back to Ron. "We're still getting everything sorted out."

Ron nodded. "I understand. Do I need to go…?"

"No!" both Bill and Hermione exclaimed at once. Hermione continued, "Ron, this is your vacation; me being here shouldn't change that. I'll be back and forth, going and coming from work. Plus, I can help you on your special case."

"Special case?" This came from Bill.

Ron sighed in Hermione's direction, then he answered his brother. "I'm tracking Harry down. I'm worried about him."

Something in Ron's voice and face told Bill that he needed to talk to Hermione more in-depth later on. "Anything I can do, I will. How far have you gotten?"

"I've tracked him to Juneau, Alaska in the States, but he left there mere hours before the auror I sent over landed. He covered his tracks again."

Hermione stood up and walked over to Ron, hugging her friend. "You'll find him, Ron. You two always find your ways back to each other."

Later on, Bill and Hermione lay in bed close together. Bill decided to bring the topic of Harry Potter up again.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Ron have feelings for Harry?"

Hermione jerked up. "What makes you think that?"

Bill laughed. "Well, given your strong reaction…Plus, just the way Ron talks about Harry. It's sad, really."

"Oh, I'm convinced that Harry feels the same way. That's why he left."

Bill sat up a bit to look at his bedmate. "Why did he leave?"

"Because, Bill, Ron and I were in a relationship. It hurt Harry to think that he'd never have Ron. Now Ron's going through those same feelings and emotions."

"We have to help Ron."

"Merlin, Bill. What do you think my life's purpose is?"


	6. Revelations

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: To keep things straight, I'm putting the date and time when I change time zones…just saying. Also, I'm going ahead and posting this because I don't know when my next chapter will come. Spring break has been nice...  
_

* * *

**Nashville, TN—August 13—5:53 p.m.**

Harry Potter was tired of running. He had traveled to each continent (multiple times), yet he was still no closer to finding what he was looking for. If he was honest with himself, he never had to leave home for that.

_But if I go home, they'll know! I can't hide it forever._ Harry laid his head down on his arms, praying for answers to questions he couldn't even form in his mind. He was currently in a small restaurant in Nashville, Tennessee, and so far, as with every other place he had traveled to, no one recognized the raven-haired wizard. However, as fate would have it, his luck ran out.

"Harry? Harry Potter? Is that you?"

Harry widened his eyes and looked up at the familiar voice. How the hell…? He turned to face none other than Seamus Finnegan.

"Seamus? What the hell are you doing in America, mate?" Harry stood to hug his former roommate.

The Irishman shrugged. "Me mum died last year, and with me other family gone, I decided to get away from Ireland for a while. I could ask the same o' you though. What brings you to the States, oh, Boy Wonder?"

Harry laughed at the nickname. "Actually, we had similar thoughts, Seamus. There wasn't much keeping me in Britain. Ron and Hermione were chasing their own pursuits, not to mention each other, and I had no desire to be an auror or go back to Hogwarts like they did. I also felt like if I stayed, I'd…" Harry stopped, afraid he'd gone to far.

Seamus nodded his head toward a small Irish pub in the distance. "I managed to scrape up enough money with me mum's inheritance to open a nice place down here. Want to come have a look?"

"Sure, mate. I'd love to."

* * *

**Shell Cottage—August 14—11:14 a.m.**

"Love, don't worry. Mum already loves you!" Bill reached up and grasped her shoulders.

Hermione leaned back on him. "Maybe so, but look at this from her perspective, Bill. I broke up with Ron two months ago. I've been shagging Charlie since then, and now I'm with you. Don't you think she's going to take issue with me making my way through her boys? She'll lock George and Percy up! Maybe even your father, just to keep them away from me!"

Bill turned the brunette around quickly. "Holes in your argument: one, Ron and you mutually decided to break up. You two are still best friends, and face it: you and Ron never had a chance; you weren't exactly his type anyway." Hermione gave a small laugh at that. "Two, Mum doesn't know about you and Charlie unless my idiot brother spilled his guts, and I'm positive he hasn't. Like you said, it was just sex, and that's something my mother doesn't need to know. Three, Percy and George are happy with their own women. Trixie and Luna might take issue with you going after their men. And finally…I've just had breakfast. Don't make me lose it, love."

Hermione laughed and hit Bill on his shoulder. She then reached up and kissed him thoroughly. "Thank you. Molly just intimidates me sometimes."

"Don't let her." Bill kissed her quickly before pulling her out of the room. "She can smell fear."

Ron looked up from his spot beside Victoire. "Mum?" At Hermione's nod, Ron shook his head. "Hermione, just go in like you always do. She's the same woman she was last time you saw her. She may not even notice anything different."

* * *

**The Burrow—12:34 p.m.**

"Hermione Granger! What is that on your neck?" Hermione winced, wishing she'd worn a blouse with a higher neckline, but her clothes were getting scarce, thanks to Bill. _A shopping trip is in my near future!_

Bill spoke up. "Um, Mum, could we take this discussion to a more private location?" he asked, nervously glancing around the table at the rest of the family. Hermione had avoided the family matriarch, busying herself with Victoire until dinner was called. However, Molly had zeroed in on the young healer immediately.

"Why do we need to talk about it somewhere else, Bill? And why do_ you_ have to talk about it at all?"

"Molly…" Arthur began.

"No, Arthur, I want to know. Besides Victoire, there are no children here, so I think we can all be adults about this." She indicated around the table. Only Bill's parents, Bill, Hermione, Victoire, Ron, Ginny, Neville (they'd finally admitted they were dating), Percy, and Beatrice were at the Burrow. George and Luna were expected back within the next couple of months, and Charlie was at the reserve until further notice.

Hermione sighed. "Fine. Molly, Arthur, Bill and I…"

"Are getting married." Bill walked out on a ledge, and he feared to look at Hermione, afraid she'd push him right off. However, his mother reached him first.

"You're doing what? When did this occur?" Molly's face turned three shades of red in a matter of seconds.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, it's been coming for a while. The circumstances…"

"Are you pregnant?" This came from Percy. Soon, an "Ow!" followed a loud slap from Beatrice.

Bill shook his head, still not looking at Hermione. "No, she's not pregnant." Reaching out, he went to take her hand, but didn't find it. _Shit, I've screwed this up big time._

"I want to be there for Victoire, and she needs a mother. The only way I can properly do that is to be there full-time, and as neither Bill or I have any objections to each other, we decided to get married."

Molly sat there a minute, then, "That doesn't explain the mark on you, Hermione." Her tone suggested she knew exactly the girl had received said marking.

Bill was still reeling from Hermione's explanation of their relationship. _Is that how she really feels? We don't object to each other?" _He almost missed Hermione's next word-spill.

"With Bill's lycanthropy, we had to make sure we're compatible. If not, it could go terribly for us both at a bonding ceremony."

A low growl emitted from Bill's chest, and he noticed Hermione's complexion blanch slightly. Ron heard it as well and caught his brother's eye. He mouthed,_ Not here_, to Bill, who only nodded.

Molly stood and walked toward the kitchen. "Could I speak with you, Hermione?"

The brunette visibly swallowed, then stood, following her future mother-in-law into the kitchen. Bill took a long draw from his ale.

Percy glanced his way. "You okay, mate?"

"Fine, Percy. Never better."

Ron stood quickly and picked Victoire up. "Help me put her down, Bill?"

Knowing this was just a ruse to get him out of the room, Bill nodded. The two walked upstairs to Bill's old room. Ron changed the little girl's nappy carefully while thinking of what to say.

"Don't bother defending her, Ron. She knew what she was saying."

"She wasn't trying to hurt you, Bill. It's not like you two have been together that long. Plus, it's not like she can tell Mum that you two have been fighting feelings of desire for weeks, and it finally culminated in one huge shag-fest where you marked her, can she?"

"But it's like she doesn't want to mention my marking her, like she's ashamed of it."

Ron picked Victoire up. "Bill, Hermione is fiercely independent. Being 'marked' and 'claimed' by someone is going to be an adjustment for her. She'll never be the quiet little housewife; you know that. She's Hermione Granger, savior of the world. She can't be anything else."

Bill laughed a bit. "I thought Harry was the savior of the world."

A bit of hurt flashed through Ron's eyes before he smiled a bit. "He killed Voldemort, but even Harry'd tell you that Hermione was the one who saved us all, even Harry himself. Gods, if she hadn't been there, we'd all have died multiple times over."

Bill nodded, understanding a bit as to why Hermione answered the way she did. He might just have to allow her to take control in another way later on; maybe he could fight his wolf enough to allow her to be the alpha once Ron and Victoire went to bed.

* * *

Molly turned around and began sending dishes to the sink to be washed as soon as she walked into the kitchen. Hermione didn't know what to do, so she sat quietly at the small table in the corner of the room. She glanced up and noticed the clock on the wall, noting that Bill's hand said he was at _Home_. Neither she nor Harry had earned a spot on the clock yet; they wouldn't until they married into the family, no matter how many times Molly and Arthur said they were part of the Weasley clan.

"Why are you really marrying my boy, Hermione?" Molly hadn't even turned around to face the younger woman, but she could hear the strain in the matriarch's voice.

"Molly…?"

The woman jerked around. "Just a month ago you were with Ronald, planning a future! For the last month, you and Charlie have been running around, thinking I haven't noticed, but I have, Hermione! I'm not blind or stupid! I love my children, and I've always considered you to be one of them. However, I can't stand aside and watch you use each one of my boys like they're nothing but playthings!"

"Mum!" Molly turned to see Bill stalk in and put his hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Lay off my fiancée!" The protective stance he took over the brunette warned his mother that she was quickly losing Bill and just as quickly bringing out his more animalistic nature.

"Bill, honey, calm down…"

But Bill hadn't finished. "Mum," he growled, "do you think I just took Hermione in without knowing all of this? She's not playing games." He looked lovingly down at the woman sitting in front of him before continuing. "She's doing this for me, for Victoire." Looking back at his mother, he hardened his expression again. "My inner-wolf chose Hermione, Mum. When she was with Charlie, I almost went crazy, almost to the point of wanting to rip my own brother to shreds, because I wanted this girl that badly."

At Molly's gasp, he shook his head. "That's why I shut my wards and Floo down, and that's why I avoided the Burrow. I didn't want to break them up, to come in between them. However…"

Hermione interrupted. "Charlie and I weren't involved like you think we were, Molly. We were basically using each other for a time, just to get over previous relationships. Charlie was like a transition for me, as I was for him. It looks atrocious, I know, because they were all brothers, but Charlie was there, and he needed me as much as I needed him. There are no hard feelings between me and him; the only reason he's not here is because he feels awkward around everyone else."

Bill continued. "Charlie is actually the one to help Hermione realize that I needed her. Mum, if Hermione hadn't come to me, I would have only gotten weaker and weaker, and eventually I would have been unable to leave my home or take care of my daughter. Hermione knew that I needed her, and she loved my daughter enough to allow me to 'claim' her, so to speak."

Molly sat down heavily. "Oh my. You two, why didn't you come to me?"

Hermione looked at the matriarch. "What could you have done? This is over your head, Molly. Even though you think you can take care of everything just because you're their mother, but you can't. We're adults, and we'll be okay. We did what needed to be done." Hermione looked up at Bill, who was still gripping her shoulders. "Do I love Bill? I don't know; I haven't been with him long enough. Could I? Most definitely. I know he's an amazing man, and I know he'll be good to me." She smiled as she felt Bill squeeze her shoulders and kiss the top of her head.

Molly sighed and nodded. "I know certain times of the month are hard on you, Bill. If you two need me to keep Victoire…"

Bill smiled a bit. "We'll let you know."

"When are you planning on getting married?"

Hermione looked up at Bill. "Well, we…ah…haven't actually talked about it. We'll let you know. I still have to introduce him and Victoire to my parents and break the news to them." She laughed when she heard Bill gulp. "Oh, did I forget to tell you about that?"

"You might have forgotten to mention that."

She stood and kissed him on the cheek. "We're to be at their house tomorrow at six." She winked at him. "Dress nicely." Bill met his mother's eyes as Hermione walked out of the room. Molly just shrugged and walked out behind the girl, leaving a baffled Bill Weasley in their wake.

* * *

**Nashville, TN—August 13—1:54 a.m.**

"Seamus, I mean, you're not supposed to fall in love with your best friend, are you?" Seamus looked up from the glass he was cleaning to glance over at the sullen wizard sitting at his bar.

"Why's that, mate?"

"It ruins everything." Harry was way past his limit. Seamus was ready to shut the bar down, but Harry was still going strong. He had some serious issues to work through, and the bartender and former roommate of the man drowning his sorrows wanted to get to the bottom of things.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go up to my flat upstairs. You're in no shape to go anywhere tonight." Seamus locked up and turned the lights off in the bar. He helped his friend up the narrow set of stairs at the back of the building, and once they reached the top, Seamus dumped the still babbling drunk onto his couch. He finally understood some of what he was saying.

"He'll never forgive me…" Harry mumbled into the pillow he'd collapsed upon.

_In love with his best friend…Afraid of someone never forgiving him…_Seamus's eyes widened. Harry must be in love with Hermione! They had been extremely close all throughout school, but Seamus knew that she and Ron had gotten together after she had finished Hogwarts and Ron had finished auror training. However, he also knew from Dean that Ron and Hermione were no longer together. Dean, who worked with Ron on a daily basis, had told his best friend that Ron had been working on a private project for over a month now that had kept him working late into the night.

"Harry? Let's get you a good night's sleep, and we'll talk in the morning, okay?"

Harry mumbled again and snuggled deeper into the couch. Seamus put a blanket on him, a hangover potion on the coffee table, and removed his glasses before moving down the hall. They had a lot to talk about in the morning.


	7. Discovery

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

**Shell Cottage-August 14—8:26 p.m.**

Hermione and Bill put Victoire to sleep together, and walked out to encounter a very blue Ron. Bill sat on the couch by his little brother and looked him in the eye while Hermione sat on the chair beside them.

"Ron, what's wrong, mate? You can talk to me, you know."

Ron just sat there a while and gripped his wand. Then, "Harry-fucking-Potter. That's what's wrong, Bill. I've looked, I've searched; I just can't find the bloody prick anywhere!" The younger Weasley jumped up and paced the small living room. "All of these years, I thought our friendship meant something. I thought that we were close enough for him to at least consider me family enough to stick around when he had no one else to lean on!"

Bill's mouth fell open. He knew his brother had feelings for the younger wizard, but…

Hermione met Ron in the middle of the floor, casting a silencing charm on Victoire's room. "Ronald Weasley! What have I told you? Harry is doing what Harry does best; he's pouting! He is pulling himself out of the equation, thinking he's helping us be together. He's been gone so long, he has no idea that we're no longer together, and, more importantly, he has no idea how you feel about him. You know he's in America; go find him, you bloody idiot!"

However, at that moment, an owl flew in, looking bedraggled. Obviously, this bird had flown a long distance, but just as obviously, the letter on its leg was important. The owl held its talon out to Ron, indicating that the redhead was the recipient of the letter.

As he read the contents, Ron's features paled, then a smile broke out on his face. "Bloody hell! I've found him! I'll never call Seamus Finnegan an idiot again!"

"Ron! What's it say?" Hermione was sitting beside Bill, who looked just as eager.

He smiled widely and began to read.

_Ron,_

_Imagine my surprise yesterday when, as I was walking down the street in Nashville, TN, I bump into none other than Harry Potter! He seemed just as shocked to see me, which isn't a surprise, but his countenance is._

_Harry's a broken man, Ron. He's obviously looking for something important, and I decided I'd bring him in and figure it out. I own a pub here in town, and Harry was happy to follow me in and have a few drinks. By a few, I mean the man was a blubbering drunk by the time I dragged him up to his room._

_What was interesting was the question he asked me just before I took him up. He asked me, "You're not supposed to fall in love with your best friend, are you?" At first I thought he was talking about Hermione, but the more I thought about it, and after talking to Dean, I realized how wrong I was. I hope this helps in your investigation, Ron. I've convinced him to stick around here for a few days and rest. He doesn't realize that he let anything slip last night, so I'm not pushing it. _

_My address is on the outside of the envelope. _

_See you soon,_

_Seamus Finnegan_

Ron glowed with excitement. "I have to get to America! Harry may take a wild hair and leave!"

Bill stood. "Ron, breathe. Take tonight, sleep on it, and we'll get you ready to leave first thing. It's been a long day!"

"But…"

Hermione nodded. "I agree, Ron. Go figure out what needs to be done, what you're going to say. Sleep. Rest. He'll still be there. Why don't you go ahead and send ahead for an international portkey to Nashville? That way, you'll be set to go early."

"Okay." Ron sighed. "I'll go do that. You two are right, of course. But I'll be back in a while. Can I borrow Draugluin, Bill?"

Bill nodded. Ron grinned again, and he ran out to where Bill kept his owl to send his request to the ministry.

Hermione walked up behind Bill. "I'm glad he's happy, Bill."

"Me too. Now," he said, turning around, "come on. Let's take advantage of Ron not being here, shall we?"

Bill led her to the bedroom and locked door. He pulled her close, murmuring into her hair. "I want to know what that comment was about today."

"Mmm. Which one?"

"'We don't object to each other'?" He began nipping at her neck.

"Gods, Bill. I can't think when you're doing that. I was trying to lessen the blow for your mum. I heard your growl over there. That's what you get though for announcing that we're getting married without properly asking me."

Bill bit her earlobe, pulling another moan from the brunette. "You're mine, love. However, tonight, I just want you to know that I'm yours as well. I'm sorry that I always take over in bed." He looked into her eyes. "I want this to be a partnership; I know you're an independent woman. Tonight, I'm going to try and control my wolf so that you can show me just how controlling you can be."

Hermione smirked, and she pushed him back to the bed. "I've been waiting for this, Bill Weasley, but I'm not going to take the chance of you controlling yourself." She pulled out her wand, and he felt his arms fly up, bound to the headboard of his (_no, their_) bed. His feet were secured in a similar fashion to the end of the bed.

"Hermione…"

"No, Bill. You've given me free reign." A growl rose again. That feral grin was back on his lover's face. _Merlin_. "We have to do something about these clothes," she commented, ripping his button-down shirt open easily, buttons flying across the room. Hermione grinned up at him. "We're due a shopping trip anyway."

Pulling back his shirt, Hermione kissed down Bill's chest, taking time to pay close attention to each scar on his chest. A hiss left his lips as she found his nipples, and Hermione took one in her mouth before tracing her tongue down to the top of his pants, which had tightened considerably.

Hermione traveled back up, kissing Bill on his neck while moving her hand down his pants, grabbing his hard member.

"Gods, Hermione. I'm not going to last, you doing things like that."

She smiled. "Oh, you're going to last. I promise." She leaned back in for another kiss before moving back down and removing his trousers slowly. Bill sighed audibly as the air hit his erection, and another groan was heard as something wet touched him moments later. He looked down, and his cock twitched as he saw a naked Hermione leaned over him, taking his length into her mouth. His hips thrust forward automatically.

Hermione pulled back, and Bill's wolf ached to break free and ravish the beauty in front of him. She had grown so much since her years at Hogwarts; long gone was the shapeless, bookish, bushy-haired slip of a girl. She had been replaced by this angel in front of him. Her breasts, while not large, were perfect for him, and he loved letting her know.

He also loved burying his face in her, allowing his wolf to feast to his heart's content in Hermione's heady scent. However, that scent of hers was the one catalyst that was sure to bring his wolf out. Once he saw Hermione sit back on her heels, he knew she remembered his weakness, and she was going to test his limits.

The witch crawled up his body, continuing to kiss him as she made her way up. She turned around, assuring herself that Bill could access what he desired. He grinned before sitting up slightly, inhaling the heavenly scent that was Hermione. He felt his wolf threaten to break through, but he shook the feeling off, determined to get through this as Bill, fiancé of Hermione, father of Victoire. He didn't want to forget a moment of this. He moved forward an inch more and tasted his bonded, loving the sound of her moan as he licked her juices from her slit.

"Shite. That feels wonderful, love," Hermione ground out as she pushed herself closer to his face. She bent back down and took him into her mouth again, bringing him more pleasure than he could ever remember experiencing, and he'd been married to a Veela! Bill tried to focus on pleasuring Hermione, finding that little nub that brought her so much pleasure.

"Oh, Merlin. How did you…?" Hermione shuddered as a strong orgasm ripped through her, surprising them both. Bill just lapped up the liquids streaming from her before she turned around and kissed him. Her tongue found his, tasting herself on his lips. "Gods, Bill. You're amazing." She moved back and, never breaking eye contact, grasped his cock and lowered herself onto it.

Bill ached to reach out and grab her, force her back on the bed and fuck her into the mattress, but he knew her spellwork was good and thorough. Besides, his wolf was content with allowing her to work her magic on him. She was driving him crazy, stirring feelings he hadn't felt for a long time. Watching her pleasure him, ride him with her eyes closed in ecstasy, opened his eyes to what could be, to what his future could hold for him.

"Gods, Hermione, I'm…" His hips thrust forward again, and Hermione leaned down, kissing him once again she hit her own high once again. He felt her move to his neck, and suddenly he felt the pierce of her teeth in his skin. _She marked me…The bloody witch marked me!_

When their heartbeats had slowed down, Hermione released Bill from his bonds, and his arms automatically circled her.

"You little minx."

She smiled up at him. "Why's that?"

"You marked me?" Bill held a grin of his own.

"I had to let people know you're mine, love. I can't be the only one sporting one of these," she said, pointing to her mark.

Bill pulled her in next to him. "It was just…unexpected. Fleur never even attempted to mark me, and Veelas are very jealous beings. Almost as bad as werewolves."

Hermione was quiet for a time. So quiet, in fact, that Bill was afraid that he'd offended her by talking about Fleur. Before he could say anything, she whispered, "Bill?"

"Yeah, love?"

"Do you see her when you're with me?"

Bill sat up a bit and looked down at the lovely witch beside him. "What?"

She narrowed her gaze. "Do you see Fleur when you're with me? Do you make love to her when you're fucking me?" she asked almost angrily.

He grew almost angry himself. "What the hell do you mean? Fleur's gone, Hermione. I'm with you. I'm raising Victoire with you. I'm marrying you. I make love to you; hell, I love you…" he trailed off, realizing what he'd said.

"You…you what?"

Bill lay back on the bed again. "Gods…I let my mouth go. I've loved you for whom you were, you know, for a long time, Hermione. You were a good friend, someone I could count on for help. When I fell into my hard time after Fleur's death, I caught little glimpses of the side of you that was selfless, who cared for others without even asking for anything in return. Seeing you with my little girl, how much she loved you…Hell, Hermione, that's why my wolf chose you. It saw you as a mother for Bluebell first and foremost. The rest just fell into place after that." He turned to look into her eyes. "The romantic feelings are there, but right now, I love you as the mother of my child; Fleur never got that chance. Bluebell will never know her, and even though I know you'll tell her about her real mother, Hermione, _you _will be the one she knows, and _you_ will be the one I love for that." Pulling her close, he whispered, "I love you, and one day, I'll love you completely. I know that."

Hermione nodded. "You've been wonderful, Bill. I love you too, but like you, it's not complete. I thought I loved Ron completely for so long that…that I'm not sure what that kind of love is. But I do know that I love you; however, I don't want to get married until that love is complete, okay?"

Bill smiled. "No problem, love." He kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep; I'm going to check on Bluebell and make sure Ron hasn't left. I'll be right back."

Hermione sleepily replied as Bill put his pants back on, "I'll be here."

* * *

**Nashville, TN—August 14—7:33 p.m.**

Seamus wiped down his bar before pouring a drink for the redheaded patron that had just sat down. He had seen that shade of red too many times to overlook it.

"On the house, Mr. Weasley. Gotta take care of our heroes." Seamus grinned as Ron looked up, surprised.

"Seamus! Bloody hell, am I glad to see you!" He stuck out his hand, but the bartender walked around the bar and grabbed the auror up in a hug.

"Did you find the place okay?"

Ron nodded. "Wasn't hard at all. Finnegan's? Couldn't you be more original, mate?"

Seamus shrugged. "No reason to. Not really any competition for that name around here. Now, as wonderfully handsome as I am, I can imagine that I'm not the bloke you're here to see, am I right?"

Turning a bright shade of Weasley red, Ron shook his head. "You've been more help than an entire team of aurors. Where is he, Seamus, and are you sure about what you said?"

"He's upstairs, Ron, and I'm as sure as I am about your feelings right now." Handing him a key, Seamus pointed Ron in the direction of the stairs leading up to the upper floor of the bar. "Go easy on him, mate."

Ron nodded and took a deep breath. "Thanks." Seamus turned to go back around the bar when Ron called out to him. When he turned, he saw tears in the other man's eyes. "I'm serious, Shay. Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

Seamus just nodded and pointed upstairs. Ron steeled his shoulders and headed toward the back. Taking one step at a time, he finally reached the door and unlocked it slowly. As he walked in, he heard a familiar voice from another room.

"Seamus? Do you have a newspaper? I thought about seeing a movie tonight and…" Harry's voice trailed off as he walked into the room and saw his best friend standing in the doorway. "R…Ron?"

Ron suddenly felt shy. "Hi Harry." All the anger from the last two years was forgotten for a moment.

Harry looked around. "How the hell did you find me? I thought I covered my tracks."

"You did, but you talk in your sleep, especially when you're drunk." Ron stepped in and closed the door, locking it behind him. "You said some things that Seamus thought I needed to hear."

The raven-haired wizard paled. "That Irish…What the hell did I say?"

Ron held up his hand as he walked closer to Harry. "The only reason he told me was because Dean's been telling him some things about me. Worse than two hens clucking, those two are." Ron laughed slightly at the situation.

Harry sat down on the couch. "What have you heard," he asked, his words muffled behind his hands.

Ron sat beside him and pulled his hands away. "Nothing more than I've been feeling, mate. I've felt guilty for the last year with Hermione because I thought she was head over heels for me, but I felt nothing more than brotherly affection toward the girl. When she finally approached me and called me out, she thankfully felt only familial feelings toward me as well. However, she also knew something else, something I had just admitted to myself."

"What was that?" Harry's emerald eyes bore into Ron's, begging him to put him out of his misery.

"That I was in love with someone else."

The pain in Harry's eyes was too much for Ron. Harry squeaked out, "Who is that?"

"My best friend. The guy who has stuck by me for years, who's forgiven me for deserting him, for turning my back on him. The same guy who left me to go 'find himself' when all he had to do was just knock some sense into me. I always come around, don't I?" Ron sucked in a breath. "Unless you don't feel the same…?"

"You idiot," Harry breathed out as he broke out in a grin. "I'd have been back in an instant if I thought you felt the same! I just knew that I couldn't hide my feelings any more; Hermione would have seen right through me, and I didn't want to break you two up."

"She's mental, that one. I'll have to fill you in." Ron couldn't hide his glee any longer. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I mean it. I have for a long time, but it just took me a while to figure out that I couldn't live without you. You're the—mmmph!" Harry finally worked up the courage through Ron's word spill to kiss his best friend, and Ron didn't say another word until Harry pulled away.

Harry, breathing heavily, smiled at Ron. "Love you too. Wanna go to a movie?"

"A what?"

Harry laughed and pulled Ron up. "I have a lot to teach you! Come on!"


	8. Home

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

**Shell Cottage—August 15—5:49 p.m.**

"Do we have to, love? I'll meet them…soon."

Hermione laughed at Bill's expression and just shook her head as she handed his daughter over to him. "Bill, the sooner, the better. Now, are you sure _it_ isn't showing?" she asked, indicating the mark on her neck.

Bill nodded. "Positive. Glamour charms are amazing, aren't they?"

"That they are. Now, come on. Let's go, or we're going to be late." The three apparated to Hermione's parents' home in Surrey, arriving just as Philip Granger's clock struck six.

* * *

**Surrey—August 15—6:01 p.m.**

"They're here, Emily!" Hermione's father called out as he heard the knock on the door. He liked Ron; he truly did. However, he did not think that the boy loved his little girl like he should, and he didn't think that Hermione loved Ron. Maybe he could talk to her alone tonight…

"Dad!" Hermione smiled as her father opened the door. He grinned, pulling his little girl into his arms; however, a frown overtook his face as he noticed the man standing behind her.

"Mia?" He pointed toward the additional guest.

"Oh! Come on Bill." She pulled the redhead in, and Phil was surprised to see a very pretty blonde-haired, blue-eyed little girl in his arms. "Dad, this is Bill." Hermione purposefully left off his last name. "Bill, my father, Philip Granger."

Bill stuck out his free hand. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Same here," Phil said, still confused. "Your mum is in the kitchen, love," he told his daughter.

Hermione turned to Bill. "Let me go talk to Mum. Will you be okay out here for a few minutes?"

At Bill's nod, Hermione took Victoire from her fiancé and entered the kitchen. Phil indicated that the younger man should take a seat.

"So, Bill." Bill's head jerked up to look at Hermione's father. "Is that your little girl in there?"

* * *

"Mum! I'm here!"

Emily Granger turned at her daughter's voice to encounter not only her little girl, but also her little girl _holding _her own little girl.

"Hermione?"

The younger Granger looked at Victoire shyly. "Mum, meet Victoire Weasley."

Emily looked at the little girl, trying to figure out a puzzle. "Weasley? Whose…?"

"Can you come to the sitting room a minute? I think Dad is a bit confused."

The two women walked into the room, Victoire holding tight to her "Miney." Emily took a seat next to Phil, and Hermione sat down next to Bill, who was looking slightly green.

"You okay?" she whispered.

"Think so," the usually intimidating man beside her whispered back.

"Hermione, love, is this one of the Weasley boys? Where's Ron?" Emily looked over at Bill curiously.

"Mum, Dad, this is Bill Weasley, Ron's oldest brother. This right here," she said, adjusting Victoire in her lap, "is his daughter Victoire. She just turned one." Hermione smiled as the little girl snuggled more deeply into her lap.

Emily nodded. "Nice to meet you, Bill." Looking back at Hermione, she continued, "Not to be rude, but I'm a tad confused."

Hermione sat back. "Mum, Dad, this is going to be a long story."

Dan leaned forward. "We have time. Dinner can wait."

The young brunette nodded and looked over at Bill. "Ron and I broke up almost two months ago. We mutually decided that we weren't right for each other, and Ron was actually in love with someone else. This came not long after my conversation with you, Mum," she said, looking pointedly at her mother.

"Anyway, going back, Bill's wife Fleur died not long after Victoire was born. Bill fell into a deep depression, leaving Victoire's care to his parents and, by default, anyone staying at the Burrow during that year."

"You," Emily Granger guessed.

Hermione nodded. "I took a special liking to this little girl, and you can see that she returns the feeling. Because I was dating Ron, I spent a good bit of time at the Weasleys', and even after our breakup, we were still friends, and I couldn't just leave Tori behind."

Bill chose to break in at that moment. "I finally, about a month ago, decided to get my head on my shoulders and step up to the plate. I went to the Burrow and pretty much demanded my daughter back, even though I was the one who had given her up to begin with. Hermione here fought me on it, had even offered to adopt Bluebell, ah, Victoire. I finally backed down and consented to let Hermione visit whenever she wanted."

"Which he did for about a week. Apparently," Hermione took a deep breath; she had promised to be completely honest with her parents, but this was hard, "at one of the Weasley dinners, Bill felt threatened for reasons unknown to him at the time. He quickly realized that his younger brother Charlie was the reason."

Philip looked confused. "Why would his brother…?"

Bill bluntly answered for Hermione, "He was shagging Hermione."

The two elder Grangers' eyes widened. Emily recovered first. "Wait…Hermione, you broke up with Ron and then began an affair with this Charlie fellow immediately after, all the while taking care of this man's child? What is your explanation?"

Hermione refused to be intimidated. "Ron and I were better off as friends. I, ah, wasn't his type. He's with the one he loves now, and I'm happy for them. Charlie and I went into our relationship knowing that it wasn't long-term or for anything more than physical release. Bill quickly nixed that relationship in the bud."

Philip turned the redhead in front of him. "What claim do you have on my daughter? It seems as if you've begun dictating whom she sees and when she sees them."

Bill shook his head. "Not at all. You see, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, a few years ago while Hermione was still in school, there was a battle during her sixth year. During that battle, I was attacked by a very well-known werewolf named Greyback. Luckily, my wounds were shallow, so the strangest craving I have is for raw meat." He chuckled a bit at Hermione's grimace at that. Even after countless meals at the Weasleys', Hermione still got faint at his request for an extra rare steak.

"Even though most of the traits missed me, I need a mate. Fleur was the one for me until she died, fulfilling her vows. However, once I began to see Hermione with Bluebell, my wolf saw her as perfect wife material and somehow linked myself to her. At dinner one Sunday, my wolf picked up that she and Charlie had been…um…close, and it felt threatened. I had to restrain myself from ripping Charlie to shreds."

Hermione inserted, "He decided then that, to keep from getting between Charlie and me, he'd run back to Shell Cottage and hide himself and his daughter away from both me and Charlie for as long as possible. However, the problem was that the longer Bill remained un-bonded from his mate, the weaker he would get. He told Charlie that I was his mate, making Charlie promise not to tell me. Worrying for his brother, he went back on that promise, however."

"So Hermione came to my office and proclaimed that she was there to help not only me, but my daughter. Bluebell here couldn't grow up without a father, and Hermione could assure that, at least in this way."

The Grangers looked baffled. Philip ran a hand through his hair.

"So, Mia, you don't love the man? You're just stuck with him?"

Emily slapped his arm. "Phil!" Looking between the two, she asked, "I do have to ask though, what feelings are there? I'm not lying to myself and saying you two aren't sleeping together. But do you have to get married, or what?"

Bill took this question. "Mrs. Granger, I don't think I could have picked a better mate myself than Hermione Granger. We work well together, even after just a few days of being with each other, and Victoire already loves her deeply. She's made me feel again, and while I may not have that deep, abiding love that comes with couples who have been together for years, I assure you that I do love Hermione." He looked at the young woman sitting beside him. "I love her for many reasons: as the mother of my child, the one who warms my bed, the one who puts me in my place when I need it, the one who knows already what I'm thinking before I do. She," he said, looking back to the elder Grangers, "completes me already. I do love her, but until I love her like I think I should, there won't be a wedding. We decided that together."

Hermione nodded. "I agree. The love we have for each other is deep, but everything happened too quickly for it to be complete or full. I can go ahead and begin planning a wedding, but nothing set on any particular date. We have no timeline."

Emily nodded. "Okay, you guys. I think we can move this discussion to dinner. Come on, Philip, help me set the table." The two Grangers left the room, leaving Bill, Hermione, and Victoire sitting on the couch.

"So…how did that go?" Bill asked hesitantly.

Hermione sat back heavily, and Victoire squealed in laughter as Hermione made faces at her. "Honestly? That couldn't have gone better. However, don't expect it's over. They are my parents, after all."

* * *

**Shell Cottage—August 15—9:23 p.m.**

That night, after multitudes of questions from Hermione's parents over dinner, Bill and Hermione collapsed into bed, putting Victoire to bed just moments before.

"Merlin, Hermione! I can see where you get your inquisitive nature!" Bill joked with the woman lying beside him.

Hermione turned and nuzzled up to Bill. "What can I say? I warned you, love."

Bill ran his hand through her long, brown tresses, enjoying just holding her for now. "So, my parents are slowly accepting us, your parents have analyzed everything, my siblings, excluding George, are aware of it all and approve." He looked down at Hermione. "Anyone we're missing?"

"Just Harry, and I'm sure Ron will find a chance to mention it to him. If all goes to Ron's plan, the two should be back here soon."

Bill stiffened. "_Here_, as in Shell Cottage?"

"I don't know; you did offer Ron a vacation here, Bill," she replied, looking up at him.

"While that may be true, I was trying to help him out. Harry has multiple houses they can go shag in, Hermione!"

Hermione was quiet for a moment. "You know, somehow I neglected to form that image in my mind." A shudder flowed through her body. "Thanks, Bill. I really needed to see my two best friends going at it like rabbits. Ugh."

Bill laughed and rolled over, covering Hermione with his body. "Anytime, love. Now, as reprimand for tying me up yesterday, I think I need to punish you, my dear."

"Oh, my, what on earth you do to me?" Hermione looked at Bill with false alarm in her eyes.

"Just lie back, honey, and wait."

* * *

**Nashville, TN—August 15—3:24 p.m.**

A half a world away, Harry and Ron were sitting in Seamus's pub, laughing at something the Irishman had told them about a patron that had come in the night before.

"I swear, mates, the bloke walked up to the lass, and promptly spilled the last o' his drink right in her lap. The poor lass could only sit there and stare at the bloke as he stumbled through some sort o' apology, but finally he just left. I went over and brought her to the back, and Leah back here cleaned her up. Didn't charge her anythin' for her drinks."

Harry shook his head. "You're a good man, Seamus. Just don't let the ladies know you're a softie when it comes to damsels in distress."

Ron laughed. "You'll have women spilling drinks all over themselves every night!"

Seamus nodded. "Oh, I know. I think Haley will keep my secret."

"Haley, is it?" Harry's eyebrows lifted.

"Yeah, she gave me her number. Wanted to buy me a cup o' coffee in thanks."

"Alright, Seamus!" Ron grinned at his friend.

Seamus looked between the two men. "So, what's the final word on you two? You've been pretty busy today."

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Ron spoke up. "I love him, Seamus, and I'm dragging him back home as soon as he'll pack up his shite and go with me."

Harry smiled a bit. "I'll go back, Ron. The only reason I left was because I wanted to roll in my self-pity in the name of self-discovery. Also, while you seem a bit slow sometimes, Hermione would have seen it soon enough."

"Hey! I'm not slow!"

"Two fucking years, Ron?" Harry's eyebrow cocked up.

Ron turned red. "Okay, maybe a little slow. But Hermione didn't catch it either, and she was around both of us just as long as I was."

"She was too focused on you, and, okay, you were pretty focused on her, and fine, we were _all_ focused on Voldemort…Who cares now, though, right? We're here now." Harry smiled.

Seamus grinned at his two friends. "You two…Normally I'd invite you to stick around, but I think Hermione needs to hear about this. Harry, go get your shite and get out of my apartment. I'm kicking you out. Just promise to come back and visit."

"You've got it, mate."

* * *

**Shell Cottage—August 16—1:42 a.m.**

It didn't take Ron and Harry long at all to gather their things and arrange for a portkey to Shell Cottage. All the American Department of Magic had to do was reverse Ron's last portkey and send the two men back to where they came from.

Ron unlocked the front door and went in, looking around. "I guess they've gone to bed."

"I'm sure; it's almost two a.m. We don't want to wake Bill and…" However, a sound from upstairs stopped Harry mid-sentence.

"Gods, Bill! Right there; that's it! Fuck yes!"

A growl traveled down to the two men standing in the living room. Ron looked slightly sick; Harry just gaped.

"Ron…"

"Yeah, mate?"

"Is that…?"

"Yeah. I think you'd hear it best from her, okay?"

Harry nodded. "What happened to Fleur?"

Ron waved him behind him. "Follow me." Harry followed the redhead down the hall to a bedroom just off the kitchen. Opening it quietly, Ron went in and stood beside a crib.

"Fleur died a few weeks after this one was born. Her Veela body just wouldn't let her recover after her birth; no one knows why." He ran a finger over Victoire's blonde hair. "This one loves Hermione like she's her own mother; took to her immediately, no questions asked." Ron turned to look at Harry. "Bill took a little longer, but the feelings are just as strong. You'll see."

Harry nodded, looking over the edge of the crib at the sleeping baby. "She looks like her mum." After a few moments, he reached out and took Ron's hand. "Come on, where's your room? Everyone will be up before long."

Ron led Harry down the hall to his room. "Just so you know, I've never done anything like this, Harry."

"At least you've been with _someone_," Harry whispered back as they entered Ron's room and cast silencing charms. "I've had offers," he admitted, "but I couldn't. From neither the men nor women."

With a smirk, Ron sidled up to Harry. "I'm touched. Now, come here." He pulled Harry close, kissing him with the same passion he'd shown earlier, and Harry's legs almost buckled. Pulling back, he looked in Harry's eyes. "Fuck me, Harry."

Harry had wondered for a long time how this would play out, but now that the time had arrived, it seemed almost, well, thoughtless. He began pulling at Ron's shirt quickly, kissing his stomach as he lifted the shirt up. Finally getting rid of the offending article of clothing, Harry pushed Ron back onto the bed, taking the initiative and becoming the dominant party, nibbling on his partner's neck, loving the sounds coming from Ron as he began to travel south, letting his tongue make a path down the trail of hair leading into his redheaded lover's pants.

When he reached the top of Ron's jeans, he unbuckled them quickly, already hard in expectation of what was to come. Harry gulped as he saw Ron's hard member through the outline of his tight underwear. He had felt it that morning as the two had shared Harry's bed at Seamus's, but nothing had happened. Feeling Ron's erection through multiple layers of clothing and seeing it were two totally different things, however.

Ron saw Harry's hesitation and spared him the decision by pulling his own underwear down, releasing his hard-on from its constraints.

"Gods, Ron…I saw in the locker rooms, but…"

Ron pulled Harry down in a kiss. "I've never had a reason to be this hard before, Harry. Come on, love. Show me your body." Ron rolled Harry over and undressed him much more quickly than Harry had done him, groaning when he saw Harry's hardened cock glistening already. "You'd better go ahead and get that in me, Harry; I don't know how long either of us is going to last this time."

Harry nodded as he sat up, kissing Ron again. Then he stopped. "Shite, we don't have any lube, love."

With a grin, Ron raised his wand. "You're such a muggle, Harry. Relax." With a whispered incantation, Ron's opening was glistening, ready for his lover. "How do you want me, love?"

"On your back, Ron. I want you to look at me." Harry watched as Ron laid down, and he was quickly on top of his best friend, nuzzling his neck. "Gods, Ron. I love you so much. You know that, right?"

Ron felt Harry's cock at his opening. "I love you too, Harry, but you're driving me crazy here. I need you inside me…_now_." He barely got that last word in before he felt Harry push in, stretching him more than he thought possible. "Fuck, Harry!"

Harry grinned down. "You insisted." However, Harry quickly got serious, focusing on driving his cock in and out of Ron's virgin ass, as he was just as inexperienced at everything. The whole situation was a learning opportunity, and Harry wanted to feel everything possible. He grabbed Ron's legs and put them on his shoulders, driving his cock deeper into his best friend.

"Shite, Harry! Right there; I don't know what that is, but that fucking feels amazing!" Ron threw his head back, lost in the feelings he was experiencing.

"Look at me, mate. I want to see you cum." Ron cut his eyes back to Harry. The raven-haired wizard was working hard, sweating as he filled Ron, hitting that mysterious spot that was driving Ron crazy.

"Bloody hell, Harry. I'm coming!" Ron jerked back, shooting spurts of cum onto his stomach. Seeing his lover lose control like that must have sent something off in Harry, because he suddenly tensed, his own orgasm imminent.

Ron felt Harry shoot into him, and he knew then that he'd never feel more complete than he did right then. As Harry pulled out of him and collapsed beside him, Ron wrapped his arms around his lover. "I _do_ love you. You know that too, right?"

"I do. Always have, Ron." Ron knew they'd have a lot to talk about in the morning, but he was determined to enjoy Harry while he had him to himself for now.


	9. Family

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: There will probably be one more chapter. Sorry for the delay; this chapter was hard to write only because school has been hectic for a month (state exams are close, and my principal is...yeah.). Anyway, I hope you like this one, and like I said, we're almost through!_**  
**

* * *

Hermione hid her grin behind her cup of tea as she watched Bill feed Victoire. His mouth moved with his daughter's, opening as hers opened, smacking his lips as her own pair mirrored his. Bill looked over as he was dipping the small spoon into the oatmeal and caught her expression.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Just like watching you two." Hermione rested her head on her hand and glanced into the living room, catching sight of a pair of rucksacks.

"Bill…"

"Nom, nom…that's a good girl! All gone!" Bill cleaned his daughter's face and turned his head towards Hermione. "What is it, love?"

"Were those rucksacks here last night?"

Bill followed her line of vision and shook his head. "That black one looks like Ron's. He must have made it in late last night."

Hermione's eyes widened. "That must mean…maybe…" She jumped up and ran down the hall to the guest room.

"Love, I wouldn't…"

However, Hermione didn't think or even hear Bill. She burst into the room and, noticing a head of raven-colored hair sticking out from under the cover, jumped onto the bed between the two men.

"Harry! You bloody idiot, wake up!"

Harry, unaccustomed to such wake-up calls, jumped out of bed immediately, forgetting about his lack of clothing. Ron, however, didn't move.

"Merlin, Hermione…shut the hell up! I'm trying to sleep."

"Shite, Harry! Put some clothes on!"

"Well, you wouldn't be seeing my business, dear Hermione, if you hadn't jumped in bed between me and Ron!"

"Gods, you two are loud!"

"Shut it, Ron! And sorry, Harry, I didn't realize you two would come in shagging immediately!"

"Not like you could have heard us anyway…not with the noise coming from upstairs when we got in!"

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Bill stood in the doorway with a babbling Victoire and a confused expression, taking in Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Ron still hadn't come out from under the covers, instead burrowing his head even further under the pillow. Hermione still sat on the bed, facing Harry, who had found his pants and was halfway done putting them on.

"Hi, Bill. How's it, ah, going?" Harry zipped up his pants and gave a half-wave to Bill.

"I'm well, Harry. Now, get my lazy-arse brother up, and you two come down for breakfast. We have plenty." Bill stalked out of the room with his daughter. Harry looked at Hermione.

"Since when are you shagging Bill Weasley?"

"Ron didn't tell you?"

Ron took this opportunity to get up out of the bed, angry his sleep had been disrupted. "Merlin's balls, you two!" He stopped to put on a pair of jeans. "I'm going to get something to eat while you two gossip." The redhead stalked out of the room, not unlike his brother.

Harry laughed. "Some things never change."

"What happened, Harry?" Hermione stared intently at her best friend.

Harry glanced back at Hermione before sitting beside her on the bed. "I just needed to find myself, Hermione. I couldn't stay here, come in between you two. You would have noticed something eventually."

Hermione chuckled a bit. "I did…Ron."

"Well, be as it may, you two were supposed to be happy. I couldn't let Ron see how I felt about him if it was going to get in the way of our friendship."

"That meant cutting us completely off?" Hermione looked upset. "Ron moped for two fucking years, Harry. For the longest, I couldn't get him to even go out! I thought initially that it was just the fact that you'd always been there, that you were his best friend, and he didn't know how to function without you. However, the more I was around him, the more I noticed that I couldn't fill _that_ role, be the one he loved. One, because I didn't love him like that. Two, he didn't love me.

"However, Harry, it wasn't just Ron. _I_ missed you. I thought our friendship meant more than that. Meant more than a relationship and some possible awkwardness."

Harry nodded. "I just couldn't, Hermione. What if those feelings hadn't been mutual? All that pain for nothing…"

They sat in silence for a while, then… "What's done is done, Harry. Let's go get you some food before Ron eats it all." They stood to walk into the kitchen. "You do remember that, even though you love the guy, he still eats like a pig, right?"

"That I do."

Hermione shot him a look. "And you still want him?"

* * *

Bill looked over his second cup of coffee. Harry had been shooting Ron glances over the table for the last ten minutes, as if getting him to say something. Ron would pointedly motion for Harry to do it himself. Finally, Bill had had enough.

"What do you want to know, Harry?" He glanced at Hermione, who was laughing at her two friends.

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh, um…Well, when did…this…happen?"

"This?" Bill asked, enjoying Harry's discomfort. "What's _this_?"

Harry looked at Hermione, who busied herself playing with Victoire. "You and Hermione. Ron told me about…Fleur…but when did you two happen? He said you'd have to explain."

Bill leaned back and stretched, letting Harry see the mark Hermione had left on him the last couple of nights. He reached out and pulled Hermione's collar back a bit, revealing her matching bite-mark. "Hermione is mine, guys, as I'm hers. A while back, I was in a bad place; I'd spent a year mourning Fleur, to the point where I couldn't even look at my own daughter. Luckily, Hermione and my family took up the role as her family, with Hermione being her main source of comfort." He smiled at Hermione and Victoire. "When I came to my senses and demanded my daughter back, Hermione almost fought me tooth and nail, but finally conceded that Bluebell needed her father, on the condition that she could still be a part of her life.

"Harry, apparently when I saw Hermione take such an active role in my daughter's life, my wolf claimed her as the new mother of my child. I had no conscious choice in the decision, and it couldn't have come at a worse time. She and Ron had broken up just a month before, and she…" Bill stopped, not sure if Hermione wanted Harry to know about Charlie.

However, Hermione spoke up. "Charlie and I had begun a physical relationship. Bill didn't want to come in between us. He practically blocked me from his and Victoire's lives. I refused to be shut out, so I came in and claimed what was mine."

"Always succinct, aren't you, doll?" Bill smiled.

"Why mince words, Bill? We shagged, marked each other, and we're together. Not much else to tell." Hermione leaned into his arms as they snaked around her.

"Blimey." Harry closed his mouth. "No wonder Ron didn't want to go into all of this."

Ron was still working on breakfast. "Mate, you have no idea. I've lived through all of this shite while you were over in America."

Harry looked at the couple across from him. "How do all of the other Weasleys feel about this? Are you getting married?"

"Well, Molly's a tad confused still. She knows Bill's wolf is behind all of it, but not the depth at which it's acting. My parents are even more confused. As for marriage…"

"One day. Soon." Bill's look broached no argument.

"Oh." Harry nodded. "You two have my full support. I'm happy for you two."

Hermione beamed at her best friend. "You don't know how glad I am to hear that."

* * *

Later, as Victoire napped, Bill and Hermione stepped out of the house for a moment to themselves. Hermione stared out into the water as Bill wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you thinking about, love?"

"The last few days. It's a bit overwhelming, don't you think?" Hermione leaned back into Bill's arms.

"Yes and no. It all happened quite fast, but I'm happy, Hermione." The brunette turned to look at Bill.

"Truly?" She smiled.

Bill returned her smile. "Happier than I've been in a long time." He kissed the top of her head. "I loved Fleur, and I miss her, but with you, I think my wolf is more content. I think her Veela blood confused it a bit, even though her allure didn't affect me personally."

"What are you saying, Bill?"

Looking into her eyes, he lost himself for a moment. Then he said, "Go out with me. I'll ask Mum or Ginny to keep Bluebell tonight. I want to be with you. Just you."

"Where to, love?"

* * *

That night, Bill laid beside Hermione as he silently reflected back on his night with Hermione. After dropping Victoire off at the Burrow, the couple had gone to a favorite muggle restaurant of Hermione's, _Le Petite Fleur_. Bill grinned at the irony of the name of the small French place, but Hermione didn't bring it up, so neither did he.

The night progressed beautifully, with Bill and Hermione enjoying their dinner in the dim candlelight of the restaurant.

"What made you pick this location, Hermione?" Bill swirled his glass of wine, trying hard not to stare at his date, who had worn a dress cut in such a way that he was hard-pressed not to take her right there on the table. While nowhere near "slutty," the dress showed off much more of Hermione than she was usually comfortable with people seeing, but ever since she had begun her relationship with Bill, that modesty had been left behind.

Hermione, who herself was taking in Bill's loose dress shirt (it was nearing a full moon), shook her head. "Oh, well, it's always been a favorite of mine, and I figured it'd be best to get out of the wizarding world a while. No one knows us here."

Bill nodded. "Good thinking." He took her hand. "I like having you to myself."

From there, conversation moved from Victoire to the rest of Bill's family to Hermione's family. Then Bill began talking about his job.

"I love Gringotts…I really do. I just don't like the travel anymore. I don't like having to leave Victoire…and now you. However, curse-breaking is the only use I have at the bank. If I quit that, where will I go?"

"I hear that the Runes professor is ready to retire…" Hermione began.

Bill looked at her doubtfully. "You think McGonagall would let me teach Runes?"

"Come on, Bill! Curse-breaking? You have to know the ins and outs of the subject by heart to have that job! Or, if not teaching, I'm sure you could…"

"I'll consider it. Arithmancy was also a strong subject of mine. Think Vector will retire anytime soon?"

Hermione laughed. "I doubt it. She'll hold on to that job as long as they'll let her."

Bill sat silently for a moment. "You think I could teach?"

"Of course you could. You're brilliant." Hermione grinned. "Of course, all of the girls will go crazy over you, sexy beast that you are."

"Obviously," Bill replied in his best Snape impression. "I might go talk to Minerva about it. It's something to look into, especially if I can apparate to school and back. If not, we'll take that as a sign to look at other options."

Hermione smiled at his use of _we_. The two left the restaurant arm-in-arm, enjoying the warm summer air. They eventually ended up in a park not far from _Le Petite Fleur_.

Bill sat down on a bench and pulled Hermione into his lap.

"You know, Hermione, why I wanted to do this?"

"Why's that?"

He turned her so that she was facing him. "So I could see that I still felt this way even when you weren't taking care of Bluebell. I also wanted to make sure that there's more to us than just sex."

Hermione pushed back a tendril of hair from his face. "And what did you find?"

"I love you, Hermione Granger. Although it's a physical impossibility for me to live without you, I have no desire to anymore. You're intelligent, loving, and patient; you love my daughter; and one day, I hope you'll love me enough to marry me. But until then, I want you to wear this." Bill took from his pocket a small black box and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring Hermione had ever seen. The stone, an oval-shaped opal, caught Hermione's eye.

Bill noticed where the brunette was looking. "I know it's not a normal stone, but there is method to my madness; I swear. Opals represent strong emotions, such as love, passion, and spontaneity. It's also said to aid in healing. Hell, Hermione, we both could use the healing, and Merlin knows we're passionate. I know we said we'd wait until we both were secure in the relationship, but…Will you marry me? I haven't officially asked you yet."

"The ring is perfect, Bill." Hermione reached out and kissed Bill tenderly. "Believe it or not, I do love you. These feelings developed very quickly, but they're here, and I know that I would never leave you, even if could. You and Victoire are my world now, and I'd be ecstatic to marry you."

Two hours later, Bill was still reflecting on the rest of the night, running his fingers through his fiancée's long brown tresses and smiling to himself. _I'm getting married._


	10. Future

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: So…Not a big response from the last chapter. Hmm…Maybe I do need to stick with Harry/Hermione smut…No worries! This is the last chapter for "Instinct." I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry I've been behind recently; school's killer this time of year! _

* * *

Plans seemed to fall in place for Hermione and Bill's wedding fairly quickly, at least in the bride's eyes. Bill seemed to feel as if he wanted to elope, and he soon was regretting ever even mentioning the wedding to his mother.

The eldest Weasley child had found solace in an unexpected ally: Philip Granger. Phil had taken a liking to his future son-in-law, and Hermione's parents had immediately fallen in love with Victoire. Hermione would take the little girl over to visit with her mother on the evenings when she was off and Bill had to work late.

"What do Molly and Arthur think about Harry being home?" Emily had Victoire in her arms, showing her pictures in one of Hermione's old books. The little girl was content in her new adopted grandmother's arms.

Hermione sat back uneasily. "Well…They don't exactly know he's home." The brunette met her mother's gaze.

The elder Granger's eyes widened. "Why not? He's been home for two weeks, and he's dating their son! Why shouldn't they know? Ron just going to show up and say, 'Mum, Dad, Harry and I are getting married. Just thought you should know!'"

"Well…that's basically what Bill and I…"

"Hermione Granger!" Hermione was cut off by her mother. "You know exactly why they can't do that. This is more than your and Bill's relationship; at least they've had you two around for a year. Harry's been away, and they, as open-minded as they may be, have to come to terms with their son being gay. It's not exactly something we parents hear every day. That's not in our handbook."

Hermione laughed a bit. "Too true. Speaking of a parenting handbook…"

"They don't exist. Sorry, love." Emily looked at her daughter sympathetically. "How is this little angel?"

"Oh, she's fine; sleeps all night now. We have our wands set to where we'd know if she woke up during the night." Hermione picked at her fingernail, a habit that told Emily much more than her daughter was giving out voluntarily.

"Hermione?"

"I think I'm…"

"Hermione? Love, you here?" Bill and Philip walked in. "Look who I found outside." Philip bent to kiss Hermione on her cheek before sitting beside Emily and taking Victoire from her.

Bill sat down beside Hermione and took her hand. "How was your day, love?" he whispered.

"Busy, but I love my days with Victoire. I don't want to go back to work tomorrow." Glancing across to her parents, she whispered, "Want to go grab some ice cream after dinner?"

"Just us? Your parents volunteer their services, or do we need to swing by the Burrow or Shell? Ron and Harry will keep Bluebell."

Hermione shook her head. "Mum asked, actually. She wants to test out Victoire's new bed upstairs. You'll have to go see it." She smiled as Bill grinned.

"Emily, you didn't have to do that…"

The older woman waved her hand. "Of course I did. I don't know how involved her other grandparents are, but I plan on being very involved in this little girl's life, if you'll let me. Let me have this."

Bill stood and pulled Emily to her feet, hugging her. "Thank you, Emily. There was no doubt in my mind that you'll be in Bluebell's life." He pulled back a bit. "Fleur's family keeps in touch, but they rarely visit. I'm going to send them some pictures soon, so they'll know how she's growing."

An oven timer went off in the kitchen, and Emily pulled completely away from Bill. "I'd better get that; that's dinner." As she disappeared into the kitchen, she called out, "Hermione, show Bill Tori's room!"

Hermione smiled and stepped up to take Bill's hand. "Come on." The two walked past Philip, who was entertaining Victoire by singing some silly song that he had made up when Hermione was the same age as the youngest Weasley.

Bill laughed as they climbed the stairs. "Is that a muggle song?"

"Technically, yes. He sang it to me when I was little. Came up with it himself." Hermione stopped in front of a door. "Are you sure you're okay with this? My parents are entirely too excited about having a grandchild."

"I'm positive. Now can I see this room?" Bill's eyebrows reached his hairline as he took in what used to be Hermione's room. Emily and Phil had put in Hermione's old crib (with some obvious adjustments), along with a whole toy chest with stuffed animals. A matching changing table stood in one corner while a large bookshelf filled with children's books covered the other. "Wow."

"Right? However, it doesn't really look all that different than when I lived here, except for the crib, of course."

Bill wrapped his arms around Hermione. "So…Is Victoire staying the night?"

"If you give the go-ahead…"

Nibbling her ear, he smirked. "Did you bring her bag?"

* * *

Bill stared across the table at his fiancée. They were sitting in a small Muggle ice cream parlor just down the street from the Grangers' house.

"So, you're feeling better?" He was worried. Hermione had not been feeling the best lately; she had been working around some potent potions in the lab, and each day she had been coming home more and more tired and nauseous. This morning, he had found her in the bathroom, losing what little dinner she had choked down the night before.

She nodded. "This sherbet is helping. I didn't want to get ice cream because of the milk content on my stomach."

"Still think it's those potions? If so, maybe you should…"

Hermione shook her head, stopping Bill. "No, I don't think it's that, although I'm going to have to tell my supervisor that I need to stop working around such potent materials."

"I agree, but I'm surprised. Why the change of heart, love?" Bill took a large bite of his chocolate sundae, chewing thoughtfully on a peanut.

"Well, potions of any kind, especially the kind I've been fooling with over the last year, aren't conducive to the health of an unborn baby, Bill, and unless I've missed my mark, that's exactly what's been making me sick over the last week."

Hermione could have laughed at Bill's expression. "B…b…baby?" he stuttered.

"Baby, Bill. I haven't been to a healer yet, but in my own professional opinion, I'm about a month and a half along."

"But that means…"

"That means, congratulations, stud, you got me on the first try." Hermione laughed again. "Bill, we're, as in _you and I_ are going to have a baby!"

Bill gaped at the brunette across from him. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. I have an appointment with a healer tomorrow; we're due to pick up Tori tomorrow night, and we can tell them then."

"And my family?"

Hermione smiled. "Well, I figure if we can get Harry to go with us to the Burrow on Sunday, we can tell everyone then."

Bill gulped down the rest of his sundae. "Come on, love. Harry and Ron will be back from America tomorrow. Let's take advantage of the empty house."

"Is sex all you think about?" Hermione wrapped her arms around her fiancé in the alley.

"With you?" he asked as he apparated. Settling her back on the couch, he smirked and said, "Every day of my life."

* * *

"Harry, why not?" Hermione blew a frustrated breath. "They need to know!"

"Because, Hermione, I don't feel the need to announce that I'm back. I love Ron's family, but Merlin…why can't I have a moment to enjoy just being me?" Harry threw himself down onto Bill's couch. Hermione had to smirk to herself as she remembered what had happened just eighteen hours prior on that same couch.

She just shook her head at her best friend. "I can't argue about this anymore. I have to get to work; Bill and I are going to my parents' tonight again for dinner. Want to come over?"

"Sure they won't mind?"

"They'd be happy to see you. Dad has been asking when you're going to come back." Hermione figured she could go ahead and tell Harry and Ron about the baby; maybe then they'd consent to going to the Burrow on Sunday.

Harry nodded. "Okay. I'll get in touch with Ron at work." He stood up and hugged his best friend. "I'm sorry I'm being stubborn, love. I just don't know how they'll react…"

"Is that what this is about? How they'll react? They love you, Harry! They don't care that you and Ron are gay! This is the ideal situation for Molly." Hermione smiled.

"You think so?"

"I know so! I really want you there on Sunday. I have to go right now, but be at Mum and Dad's by six. Bring that dessert of yours!" she continued as she hopped into the Floo.

* * *

Bill was going to blow everything. He was walking around the Grangers' like he had defeated a dragon with his own bare hands, and Hermione could only sit and pretend as if she didn't notice. However, her mother did.

"Love, what did you do to Bill last night? He's in an extremely good mood today!" Emily winked at her daughter.

"MUM!" Hermione shushed her mother, but Bill overheard. He sauntered over.

Wrapping his arms around Hermione's middle, he grinned. "Hermione and I just went out for ice cream before going home to enjoy our empty house. Ron and Harry are worse than two third years trying to find a broom closet…" Looking down into Hermione's brown eyes, he murmured, "Not that we're much better…"

Emily laughed at Hermione's red face. "Bill, I think Philip needs help out back. Go help him bring the food in, if you don't mind…"

"Sure thing." Bill reached down and kissed Hermione, his hand grazing her still-flat stomach. "See you in a bit."

Hermione's mother's gaze followed Bill out the door, then she turned to her daughter. "Okay, spill."

"What…?"

"He's ecstatic about something, and the way he's touching you…Hermione are you…?" Emily's eyes widened.

"Mum…"

The doorbell cut off anything Hermione was about to say, to her relief. "Harry and Ron are here!" She ran to the door, opening it wide to let her best friends in.

Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek and walked in the house. Hermione crinkled her nose. "Merlin, Ron! Did you not shower before you came over?"

She turned at Harry's voice. "Of course he didn't. I had to drag him out of the office when I did." Hermione took the dish from Harry's hands as he continued. "I told him six; he forgot. Be careful, that's hot," he said, indicating the treacle tart in Hermione's hands.

"I will. Bill's out back, Ron." The three walked towards the kitchen, and Ron spoke to Emily before continuing out back to speak with his brother. Hermione set the dessert down and turned back to Harry, who was hugging her mother. "You and Ron in a tiff?"

Harry shrugged. "He wanted to go to his mum's tomorrow. I'm just not ready, Hermione. I told you maybe Sunday, but…"

Hermione hugged Harry. "You don't need to rush, but Harry, they'll still love you. If anything, they'll be upset you didn't trust them in the beginning. However, Molly and Arthur will never turn you away, and they'll be ecstatic that you and Ron together."

"I guess. Do you think I need to go over with Ron tomorrow?"

"Why don't you talk this out with him at home tonight?"

Harry and Hermione turned at Emily's voice. "Sorry to interrupt, but dinner is ready. Could you two call the other guys in?"

"I'll do it." Hermione went out to get Ron, Bill, and Philip; Emily walked up beside Harry and put an arm around his shoulders.

"He loves you, Harry. That's all that matters."

Harry nodded. "I know, and I love him." He took a deep breath. "I'll go. It can't be that bad, right?" he asked, turning to Emily.

"Right," she smiled at him just as the others came in. Everyone gathered around the table, with Victoire sitting happily in Philp's lap.

"Phil, I think you're going to steal our daughter away from us." Bill laughed as he caught sight of Victoire babbling. Hermione basked in the words "our" and "us." She was so glad that Bill was happy with his new family.

Emily shook her head. "We're not stealing her; we just like to borrow her every now and then."

Conversation flowed easily around the table. They all raved about Emily's cooking, joking that Hermione couldn't have possibly cooked anything, to which Hermione acted offended for a whole two minutes.

"I can too cook!"

Bill wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Sweetheart, you burnt toast the other morning."

"And…?"

"We use a toaster!"

The entire table laughed, including Hermione. "Okay, maybe cooking isn't my strong suit."

Ron grabbed his work satchel from the living room and pulled out a bottle of wine. "I felt bad about Harry bringing something and my not contributing." He opened the bottle and conjured glasses transfigured glasses for everyone. "This is Hermione's favorite wine; I wanted to thank her for kicking my arse and making me go find Harry."

Harry smiled and held up his glass. "To Hermione, then."

Everyone else repeated the sentiment, enjoying Hermione's embarrassment. Soon, though, Ron noticed that Hermione had not touched her wine.

"Did I get the wrong type of wine, Hermione? I could have sworn…"

"Oh, no! You got it right, Ron, but I'm afraid this was completely wasted on me." Hermione looked at Ron apologetically.

Ron looked confused. "Why then? Are you okay?"

Hermione looked at Bill, who winked at her. She smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. But I'm pretty much through with alcohol for the next eight months. Not good for babies, they say."

Emily was the first to catch on, only because she had suspected her daughter already. "Hermione! A baby?!"

The brunette nodded happily. "A baby. I confirmed it this morning at the healer. I'm about a month and a half along, due in May."

Conversation erupted then, talking about plans for the baby. Hermione told the group that she didn't want the news out until she was further along and that she was going to tell the Weasleys on Sunday.

A little later, Harry pulled her to the side. "So that's why you wanted me there Sunday?"

Hermione nodded. "I wanted you to be there to help us all celebrate. You're family, Harry. I'm going to want you there when I get married next month, and you're going to be the godfather of this baby, both you and Ron are. I need you with me."

Harry pulled her close. "Of course I'll be there. I'll go to the Burrow tomorrow with Ron and get that confrontation out of the way. That way, Sunday will be all yours."

"Thanks, friend. Just lead me straight into the wolves, or as she's known to most, Molly Weasley."

* * *

Harry and Ron moved their things back to Ron's flat the next morning before Ron left for work. The two met at the Burrow for lunch, and Harry called afterwards to report to Hermione that everything went smoothly, just as she had said it would. Molly had welcomed Harry back with open arms, admonishing him for being gone for so long, but happy that he was with her youngest son.

The entire family, George and Luna included, were at the Burrow on Sunday. It was Molly's birthday, and all of the girls had gone together and brought dinner to the Weasley home. Hermione had even cooked for the occasion.

"Are you sure it tastes okay, Bill? I don't want to poison anyone."

Bill nodded enthusiastically. "The tart is wonderful, love. Harry's taught you well."

Hermione smiled widely. "That's good. They knew not to give me a hard dish to prepare. Harry and Trixie are doing the majority of the cooking."

"Well, you know I'm not marrying you for your culinary skills, right?"

"If so, I'd be out of luck. Plus, I think I earn my keep around here."

Bill laughed. "That you do. I'll go on and take all of this to Mum's. Could you get Bluebell?"

The three made it just as dinner was put on the table. Everyone moved outside, enjoying the cool fall air. Food was passed around, compliments were handed out, and jibes were made toward Hermione and Luna, the two who were the least inclined to cook.

George wrapped his arm possessively around Luna. "Well, then it's good Bill and I got us two who can do other things besides cook, eh?"

"Too true, brother," Bill agreed. "I'm perfectly content to cook every day for the rest of my life if it means I get to keep Hermione."

Hermione laughed. "You don't have much choice in the matter…keeping me, I mean."

"The difference is, though, I'm happy about it. I could be miserable."

Arthur spoke up. "Speaking of, son, you're awfully chipper today. Good week at work?"

Bill grinned. "Good week, but work was normal. I…uh…we were going to wait until after dinner, but I'll go ahead and tell you all: Hermione and I are having a baby."

Molly jumped up and over to Hermione. "Oh my! I got another son and a grandbaby all in the same week! You know how to make my birthday special! When are you due, honey?"

"May 21st. I'm a month and a half along."

The entire family surrounded the couple, laughing and talking and eating (some drinking) long into the night. When Bill and Hermione finally collapsed into bed that night, Bill a little tipsy, he looked over at his fiancée and grinned.

"I'm happy, love."

Hermione ran her hand through his long red hair. "Me too, Bill. I can't believe just a couple of months ago we weren't even on friendly terms with one another."

A bit drunkenly, Bill kissed her. "You know, I knew you were my mate months ago. I didn't recognize it, but it was there. I was just too wrapped up in myself and my grief to act on it. If I had been a better person, I'd have wined and dined you properly. I just didn't know…"

"Bill, you were and are a good man. You thought I was with Ron, then Charlie. You're too noble for your own good. But look, we're together now. That's all that matters."

As he drifted off to sleep, he mumbled into Hermione's hair, "I can't wait to marry you." His hand fell to her middle.

"Me either. Love you, Bill Weasley." Hermione knew that his wolf was content tonight, not even bothering to take her. It was as if it could sense the baby now. As much as she loved the sex with Bill, nights like this, just holding each other, were just as erotic to Hermione.

Suddenly, she heard Victoire stirring, thanks to the charm set on her room. _Must be a nightmare_. Hermione eased out of Bill's arms and down to her future daughter's room and opened the door.

Victoire stopped crying as soon as she saw Hermione. The brunette picked up the little girl and held her close.

"What's wrong with my little angel, hmm?"

The toddler babbled a while until Hermione heard it. "What was that, love? Say it again; say, 'Mum.'"

Victoire laughed at Hermione's facial expressions, holding her face and chanting, "mum, mum, mum, mum…" Hermione couldn't have been more delighted, but tears suddenly filled her eyes. This was actually happening. She was a mother, and even though Victoire would never be biologically hers, she was hers in all ways that mattered. She just hoped that that motherly instinct would fall into place soon.

"I'm going to take care of you, Victoire. You, this little brother or sister, and whatever other little sibling that might toddle along later. I'll get the hang of this mum job one day."

She felt arms wrap her from behind and a voice whisper, "Don't worry, Miss Know-It-All. You've got this. You're already a better mum than you know."

"Mum!" Victoire concurred.

"Come on, let's all three go back to bed. We have an early day tomorrow." Hermione smiled and went back to bed with her family, looking forward to another day spent with them.


End file.
